


Georgia

by SPowell



Series: Coming Out series [2]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newly established relationship, Post Sweet Revenge, Switching, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the "Coming Out" series. Hutch and Starsky travel to Georgia to stay with his sister and their family. The trip is both rewarding and disturbing for Hutch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> This one felt a bit like giving birth. Although it started out easy, it ended up being very difficult.  
> Thanks to all of you who took the time to give kudos and especially to those who commented on the first installment of this series, "New York." You don't know how happy it makes me and how it encourages me to continue writing for this fandom.
> 
> Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch belongs to William Blinn and Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This work is for entertainment purposes only; I make no monies off this endeavor.

 

 

“You Light Up My Life” was written by Joe Brooks and became popular when sung by Debby Boone in 1977. Sorry, but a singing Hutch is something I just can't resist!

 

Part II

 

**Georgia**

 

Starsky and Hutch caught their flight to Atlanta with little time to spare and settled into their seats only moments before the pilot began making announcements.

“Your mom wants us to come back for Thanksgiving,” Hutch said, buckling his seat belt. “That’s a good sign.”

“Yeah, she told me she’d try to get used to the idea of us being together,” Starsky replied, struggling with his own seat belt. He wasn’t about to tell Hutch that his mother had also told him to think good and long about what he was doing. Hutch didn’t need any more worries about rejection. Even though he’d said his sister had been accepting about the news of their relationship, Starsky wasn’t going to believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Until then, he was on guard where Hutch’s feelings were concerned.

Not very fond of flying, Starsky settled back in his seat and took a few deep breaths as they began to taxi down the runway. Hutch closed the shade on the window so Starsky wouldn’t see the tarmac flying by and reached for his partner’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Once they’d taken off and remained airborne for several minutes, Starsky released his death grip on Hutch’s fingers.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Hutch leaned to the side and asked, his breath tickling Starsky’s ear. Starsky gave him a smile and a slight shake of his head. Leaning down, he pulled his carry-on bag out from under the seat in front of him, extracting his book. He’d purchased _The Joy of Gay Sex_ at a book store in New York, but hadn’t gotten to look at it much while staying at his mother’s house.

“You’re not going to read that here, are you?” Hutch hissed, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Nobody can see if I don’t hold it up,” Starsky scoffed, flipping through the pages. “Say, why don’t we try this?” He showed Hutch an illustration of two men sucking each other off, one splayed over the back of the sofa so that his groin was head-level with the other man’s mouth.

“I don’t think my back could take it,” Hutch said dubiously.

“Well, I could be the guy over the back of the couch. All you’d have to do is kneel on the cushions.”

Hutch made a face. “I don’t see the point in doing it that way when we could just lie down.”

Starsky shrugged and turned the page. As he began reading to himself, he noticed Hutch’s attention focused on a picture on the opposite page. Without letting on that he was doing so, he glanced over, suppressing a grin. _Like the idea of that? Well, that could be arranged, my gorgeous man,_ he thought, shifting in his seat as he began to harden at the thought.

He put the book away, and leaned back, closing his eyes. He’d never met Hutch’s sister and wondered what she was like. Hutch rarely talked about her, except to say that they hardly knew each other. Starsky found that to be so far from his own personal experience with family that he couldn’t even imagine it. Sure, he and Nick had their differences, but they _knew_ each other. They’d grown up together, and they shared a combined knowledge of the idiosyncrasies of the Starsky clan.

He settled down for the hour and a half flight, determined to shield Hutch from any unpleasantness once they got there. The way he figured it, even if Andrea was okay with them being together, that didn’t mean her husband would be, too. Their stay might be uncomfortable, and Hutch was bound to be disappointed, although he’d try not to show it. Starsky was determined to cushion that blow if it came. Eyes still closed, Starsky reached over and took Hutch’s hand in his, squeezing it briefly. Even though they were officially off the police force, things hadn’t really changed. It was still _me and thee_ , and it always would be.

 

Before long they had landed in Atlanta and were standing at baggage claim waiting for their suitcases. Hutch’s sister had told him she would be waiting, but there was such a large crowd, Hutch was having trouble finding her in it.

Starsky had found Hutch’s bag and gone closer to the front of the conveyer belt to wait for his.

“Ken?” Hutch swung around at his name to find his sister standing in the waiting area a little uncertainly. She smiled. “I thought that was you, but I wasn’t sure. Last picture I saw, your hair was longer.”

“Hi, Andi,” Hutch moved in to hug her, pleased that she genuinely seemed glad to see him. “It’s been a few years.”

“Since Aunt Marjorie’s funeral,” Andrea remembered, running a hand through her short, blonde hair. “Where’s David?”

Hutch was ridiculously pleased that his sister had remembered Starsky’s first name from their brief phone conversation. He turned around to look and saw Starsky approaching with his suitcase. “There he is.”

“Hi,” Starsky smiled as he set down the bag and stuck out his hand. “David Starsky. I can’t believe I haven’t met you before this.” Hutch found himself looking at his partner from an outsider’s point of view: Tanned skin; lush, curly, dark hair; wide, white smile; twinkling blue eyes; fit physic. Starsky could have his pick of any woman he met. Hutch suddenly felt like the luckiest man alive to have him.

Andrea smiled at Starsky, taking his hand and asking about their trip. As Starsky answered, Hutch found himself breathing a sigh of relief. Although he’d had no reason to believe his sister and his partner wouldn’t get on, it was still a big load off his mind to see it.

“The car’s parked in the lot out front,” Andrea told them as they grabbed their bags and followed her. “We should hurry, because I may have parked in a handicapped spot. Accidentally, of course.”

Hutch and Starsky shared a look and sped up as Andrea made her way through the crowd. When they got outside and found the station wagon sitting where it should be and without a ticket on the windshield, Andrea opened the back, and they piled their bags in. “Believe me, I’ve only had it parked here a few minutes. And sorry about the mess.” She shoved aside a huge bag of dog food and a soft, plaid blanket that was covered in black and white hair. “I haven’t had time to clean it out.”

“It’s fine,” Starsky said with a winning smile. “I’m used to your brother’s messes.”

Andrea turned and flashed a smile at Hutch. “Oh, so we’ve found something we have in common already!”

“Starsky is exaggerating,” Hutch replied good-naturedly, slipping his sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on.

They climbed into the car, Hutch in front with his sister and Starsky in back. Something squeaked when he sat down, and Hutch pulled a plastic dog toy out from under his thigh.

“Sorry,” Andrea said again. “Just throw it in the floor with everything else.”

The station wagon contained an assortment of backpacks, jackets, gloves, football equipment, action figures, and other child-related accessories. “You’re sure we’re not putting you out?” Hutch asked as Andrea handed the man in the booth a ticket and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Not at all, Ken! We may not have seen much of each other over the years, but we’re still family.”

Hutch blinked. “I’m sorry, but you must not have been raised by our parents.”

Andrea laughed. “I think maybe Ronald and Elaine Hutchinson found us both under cabbage leaves.”

Starsky chuckled from the back seat. “That explains Hutch’s green thumb,” he said.

Grinning, Andrea expertly maneuvered onto I85 and joined the heavy traffic.

“Have you seen them lately?” Hutch asked.

“About a year ago,” Andrea answered. “They felt they had to come for a visit when John had the accident. We didn’t see each other over the holidays because it was our turn with Jim’s family.”

Hutch glanced back at Starsky. “You mean when John fell out of the tree?”

Andrea nodded. “They brought presents and stayed overnight, then they went on down to Savannah to vacation for a week.”

“Wouldn’t want to waste a trip,” Hutch said dryly.

“Exactly,” Andrea answered.

“You remember me telling you when Andrea’s son fell out of a tree, don’t you?” Hutch asked Starsky over the seat.

“Sure. Broke his arm, didn’t he?”

Andrea nodded. “In three places. It healed up well. And we appreciated the call, and he loved the books you sent him, Ken.” She smiled at her brother.

The warm feeling that had started up in Hutch’s middle when he first saw his sister in the airport now grew stronger. Being with her was so easy, and he wondered why he hadn’t known this before. He felt cheated somehow. Something of his feelings must have registered with Starsky, for he felt a hand touch his shoulder in a brief squeeze.

Andrea exited, unruffled, through several lanes of traffic trying to merge at once, all of them squeezing into a lane that was fast filling up while another disappeared altogether. Hutch was used to traffic, but this seemed to be worse than Bay City.

“We’re almost there,” she told them. “Are you going to be flying to see Mother and Father next, Ken?”

“No,” Hutch answered. “We were, but—“

“Chickened out, huh?” Andrea teased.

“Yeah. Well, Starsky was willing. I just didn’t want to go through it.”

There was an edge to his tone, and Andrea reached over and touched his leg. “I understand,” and he knew she did. She was the only other person in the world who could, he realized, covering her hand with his.

Although Andrea was dressed in simple jeans and a sweater and the station wagon wasn’t fancy or new, the house she lived in was very upscale. Situated in a ritzy Atlanta neighborhood, it had three floors, quite a bit of property, a swimming pool, and a tennis court.

“Wow,” Starsky said when he climbed out of the car and surveyed the place. “Nice digs.”

“Thanks,” Andrea said.

“Jim’s business must be doing well,” Hutch replied, taking the bags out of the back of the car.

Andrea laughed. “He does fine, but my inheritance from Grand-dad bought this house.”

Hutch looked at her. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Andrea led the way to the front door. Hutch could hear muted barking from inside. “I figured a house would be the best way to spend it. We bought it when we got married.” She got out her keys and unlocked the door after pushing in a security code.

Immediately, they were assaulted by a trio of dogs, barking and jumping, each one vying for their attention. Andrea yelled for them to get down, and they obeyed, sitting in a row, tails wagging and bodies quivering in excitement. Starsky put down his bag and knelt on the floor with them, scratching behind their ears, his face getting licked enthusiastically. Hutch patted them each on the head and gave them a scratch. “Are they all mixed breeds?” he asked his sister.

“Yeah. From the pound,” Andrea told him. “The big one’s Alvin, that one’s Simon,” she pointed to a small mutt, and…”

“Let me guess,” Starsky laughed, “this one’s Theodore.”

“Theo for short,” Andrea confirmed before turning toward the stairs.

“Matthew, Bryant! Are you guys home?” she called. One of her sixteen-year-old twins appeared on the steps. “You remember your uncle Ken, right?”

Matthew dutifully stepped forward and shook his hand. “Sure, nice to see you,” he said a little formally. Hutch smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t look much like the Hutchinson side of the family, being darker in complexion and more stoutly built.

“This is Ken’s partner David,” Andrea told Matthew, indicating Starsky.

They shook hands, and Hutch wondered exactly why Andrea had chosen the term ‘partner.’ Was it because they’d been partners on the police force (because they weren’t anymore, and she knew that), or was it because of their relationship? He decided on the former because he doubted she’d be pointing out that they were lovers to her young son.

Bryant descended the stairs a moment later. Although he was Matthew’s fraternal twin, he didn’t look much like him at all. Tall, angular and blond, Bryant seemed to be accessing them with his sharp, blue eyes. Introductions were made again before Andrea had the boys take the bags up to the third floor. “Put them in the largest guest room at the back of the house,” she instructed before turning to Hutch and Starsky. “Are you hungry?” she asked brightly.

“Starved,” Starsky admitted.

“He’s always starved,” Hutch told her.

“He’ll fit right in here, then,” Andrea said agreeably.

They followed her into a spacious kitchen with a long island in the center. Andrea swiped a pile of mail off the island, dumping it into a basket on the counter.

“Andi, you didn’t have to put us in the same room. I don’t want to make things uncomfortable,” Hutch told her.

Andrea looked into the refrigerator and started pulling out cold cuts. “It won’t make us uncomfortable. Jim’s brother, Ed, is gay, and he’s been with his partner for ten years. The kids are used to it. We go on vacations with them all the time.”

Hutch and Starsky shared a look. It seemed too good to be true. Hutch sat down and released a breath.

“What’s wrong?” Andrea asked, placing ham, turkey, salami, and bologna on the island and regarding her brother with concern.

Hutch shook his head. “I just can’t believe how…easy this is.”

Andrea looked to Starsky, who added, “Telling my mother wasn’t too bad, but it certainly wasn’t easy. My brother took it a little better, but even though you sounded good about it over the phone, we never expected this level of…acceptance.” He put his hand on Hutch’s shoulder.

Andrea’s face softened. “I’m sure it’s awful, the way most people react to your relationship. We know a lot about that from Ed and Phillip. But don’t worry—here you’re just another couple of guys in love.” She brought bread and condiments to the table, along with cheese, lettuce, tomato, paper plates and silverware. “Help yourselves. I have to go pick up John from little league. Be back in about fifteen minutes.” Snatching up her purse, she breezed out of the house.

“I can’t believe this!” Hutch looked shell shocked.

“It is pretty great, isn’t it?” Starsky smiled lopsidedly as he reached for the bread. “I mean, this has got to be the last thing we expected! When you said she was fine with us, I figured she was just being politely nice.” Starsky wasted no time before starting to build his sandwich, going heavy on the salami.

Hutch watched Starsky put a little of everything on his bread, before rousing himself and reaching for the turkey. They had just started eating when Bryant entered the room.

“Looks good,” he said, peeling a paper plate out of the bunch.

“It is. What year of school are you in, Bryant?” Hutch asked.

“Sophomore,” Bryant answered. “How come we haven’t seen more of you?”

Hutch blinked, the direct question catching him off guard. “I think that’s a question that would take longer to answer than you realize, Bryant, but part of it is that, as a cop, I didn’t have a lot of time off.”

“Sounds like an excuse to me,” Bryant said easily, taking a seat across from Starsky.

“I guess it is,” Hutch admitted.

Bryant’s bright blue eyes regarded him levelly. From the corner of his eye, Hutch detected a smile playing about Starsky’s mouth.

“Our parents didn’t bring us up to be close,” Hutch tried.

“Another excuse,” Bryant told him, getting a bag of potato chips out of the pantry and returning with them. He took the clip off and offered them around, along with some cans of Coke he pulled out of the refrigerator. “Mom gets a little flighty sometimes—she probably didn’t offer you a drink. She’s just busy,” he explained.

“Not a problem,” Starsky told him. “I’m sure she expects us to make ourselves at home.”

Bryant nodded. “She’s that way. So you two are cops?”

“ _Were_ cops,” Starsky emphasized, giving Hutch a little time to regroup from his nephew’s interrogation. “We just retired. We’re going to do something else, now, but I’m not sure what.”

“I’d like to hear about all the action sometime,” Bryant told them. “But Matt won’t. He doesn’t like violence. He just likes to play the guitar and piano and goof off outside.”

“Really?” Hutch asked, eyebrow rising. “I play them, too.”

“I knew he must’ve gotten it somewhere, and it sure wasn’t from Mom and Dad.”

Hutch smiled and bit into his sandwich.

“Mom likes to sing, but she’s awful,” Bryant added.

“Kind of like Starsky, here,” Hutch said, and Starsky tossed a chip in his face.

A few minutes later a cacophony of barking from the foyer alerted them to Andrea and John’s arrival. Nine-year-old John came rushing into the kitchen, bits and pieces of his little league uniform landing here and there as he went.

“Hi, Uncle Ken!” He said, throwing himself into Hutch’s arms. Hutch was so startled, it took a moment before he had the presence of mind to hug back.

“This is your Uncle Dave,” Andrea told John. Leaning toward Hutch, she said in his ear, “He’s very touchy-feely—should’ve warned you.”

John hugged Starsky just as delightedly, and it wasn’t a shock to Hutch that Starsky hugged him back with at least as much enthusiasm; Starsky never had any trouble with affection.

“Bryant been giving you the third degree?” Andrea asked, piling meat on bread. “Oh, good. I see you found the drinks. I thought about that after I’d already driven away. Bryant, you could’ve offered glasses and ice.”

Bryant shrugged and kept eating.

“We’ve just been getting acquainted,” Hutch told her. “He was calling me out on all my excuses for not visiting.”

Andrea nodded. “Doesn’t surprise me. We think he should be a lawyer when he grows up.” She passed the sandwich to John, who’d perched on the stool between Starsky and Hutch. “What Bryant needs to realize is that our being out of touch is just as much my fault as it is yours.”

“Oh, I know that,” Bryant said. “You’re really bad at communication with people you don’t see all the time. I think you have a pile of unsent letters to Uncle Ken in the office.”

“You know, I think I do!” Andrea mused, spreading mustard on her sandwich and taking a bite. “I’ve always meant for us to correspond, but life just got in the way. And time goes by so fast! Seems like it was yesterday that I left for college.”

“Maybe we can make up a bit for lost time during this visit,” Hutch said, getting up to grab a piece of paper towel from over the sink. “This orchid is beautiful, Andi,” he said, admiring the flower in the large window. “It may be getting too much sun, though. They don’t like direct sunlight all day long.”

“Really? I didn’t know that. Maybe that’s why that’s my fourth orchid I’ve had this year. I keep killing them off.”

Hutch picked it up and found a better place to put it. “We may need to repot it with some gravel at the bottom,” he said, fingering the delicate petals. Starsky and Bryant shared a “plants are boring” look.

Clean-up after lunch was easy, what with all the plastic and paper. Strains of guitar music could be heard from Matthew’s room upstairs when John took Hutch and Starsky up to the third floor to show them their bedroom.

Spacious and bright, the room contained a queen-sized bed with a long dresser across from it. A chest of drawers stood in the corner and two nightstands flanked the bed. All the furniture looked antique and as though it had been lovingly chosen a piece at a time.

A full bath connected with the room, and Hutch unpacked their toiletries and set them on the sink.

After they put away their clothes, John chattering the whole while, Andrea called John downstairs to do his homework, leaving Starsky and Hutch alone together. Starsky closed the door and looked at his partner, eyebrows raised. “Wow. I never really expected to enjoy this trip, did you?”

Hutch’s grin was a little giddy. “No. Not at all.” He held open his arms and Starsky walked into them, hugging his partner for all he was worth.

“I like your sister. She’s—genuine.”

“Yeah,” Hutch smiled. “And somewhere inside, I knew that. But we’ve had so little time together over the years.”

“You’ll make up for it,” Starsky kissed him. “And the boys are great. Matthew seems a little quiet and formal compared to the other two.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s Jim like?”

Hutch thought about his brother-in-law. “More subdued than Andi, but nice. Easy going. He owns an accounting firm—if I recall, Father wanted him to work for his business, but Jim stuck to his guns.” Hutch pulled open the beige drapes and looked out over the large back yard. “This is a great house. Andi was smart in using her inheritance this way.”

Starsky came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Hutch’s middle.  “She didn’t sound as reluctant about using it as you have been,” he noted.

“Maybe because she’s a girl. I just always felt like it was taking charity, even though it was from my grandfather.” He sighed. “I wanted to show I could make it on my own. However, being a cop wasn’t exactly my father’s idea of success.”

“Hutch, you are a wonderful person. You turned out great.” Starsky squeezed him tightly.

Hutch turned around in his arms. “Yeah, and you’re just a tiny bit bias.” He kissed Starsky’s nose, and Starsky laughed.

“What?”

“All those years on the streets--I just never imagined you kissing my nose, that’s all.”

“I guess we do a lot of things now you never imagined,” Hutch’s voice was heavy with innuendo.

“I never _let_ myself imagine, you mean.” Starsky pulled him more tightly to him.

Hutch looked as though he was going to say something, but changed his mind, leaning forward to kiss Starsky softly on the mouth, tongue peeking out to caress his lips. Starsky opened up to take him in, sliding his tongue between Hutch’s lips and tasting the combination of turkey and Coke. Hutch’s embrace tightened, and the kiss turned passionate.

They clung to each other for long moments, mouths busy, breathing accelerating.

“We’d better stop,” Hutch said finally, sounding strangled. He took a step back and laughed at Starsky’s disheveled appearance. “And clean up a little before we go back downstairs.”

It took a moment for Starsky’s eyes to lose their dazed look, but when they did, he gave an extended yawn. Hutch prodded him backward and onto the bed, laughing at how sluggish he’d suddenly become. Bending, he slipped off Starsky’s shoes, letting them fall to the floor. “Lie down and take a nap,” Hutch ordered, tugging Starsky until his head was on the pillows. Starsky looked sleepily at him.

“I guess that big sandwich just caught up to me,” he said with another yawn, this one smaller.

Hutch leaned over and kissed him softly on the ear, pulling the coverlet at the foot of the bed up to his shoulders. “I’m going downstairs to find Andi. You sleep a while. O’kay?”

“O’kay,” Starsky smiled. He heard Hutch softly close the door.

Starsky snuggled down into the comfortable mattress, his feeling of contentment growing. He was happy for Hutch—that he might get something he’d wanted for a very long time—a family, even though this family had been there all along, and Starsky didn’t understand what made it so difficult for the Hutchinsons to show love to one another.

He sighed, thinking about him and Hutch. He’d been the initiator in the sexual side to their relationship, yet Hutch had been so much braver than he had when it’d come right down to it. Oh, there was no question it had been easy to fuck Hutch. Hell, Hutch was highly fuckable. But when the tables were turned-- and there had been no doubt in Starsky’s mind they would be, because he never expected Hutch to bottom forever-- Starsky had been afraid.

_They were lying on his bed kissing frantically, their mouths devouring one another._

_“Starsky…want you so bad,” Hutch rasped. “Please…” his voice faltered as his lips moved over Starsky’s jaw, cheek, before covering his mouth, open, ravishing._

_Starsky groaned, pushing against Hutch’s leg. Hutch moved his hand to touch the length of Starsky’s cock packed inside the tight jeans, tracing his fingers over the bulge as his tongue plundered Starsky’s mouth. “Got to --” he groaned brokenly._

_Starsky slipped out of his shirt, his heart beating rapidly. Hutch did the same, and they began fumbling with each other’s jeans._

_When Hutch’s fingers touched him, probing, fear coiled in Starsky’s gut, and he automatically tensed, but the feeling of Hutch’s mouth on his neck, hands along his back, legs against his thighs—slowly combined to relax him, and he began to breathe easier. Hutch carefully pushed a greased finger inside, taking his time until Starsky found himself writhing, making needy sounds he’d never made with any woman. Hutch added another finger, wetly kissing Starsky’s flat belly as he pumped them inside his partner’s squirming body, his whispers of love and need spiking Starsky’s desire._

_Finally, when Starsky was so delirious with want he had lost all fear and begun to beg Hutch to fuck him, Hutch got up onto his knees and pulled Starsky forward, legs on each side of Hutch’s body. On the first stroke in, Starsky groaned with only a slight wince, his eyes rolling back in his head and hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets. Hutch slowly pulled back before pushing in again. Starsky’s noises of pleasure filled the room as he grabbed at Hutch with his thighs, trying to pull him in deeper._

_“Oh, shit, yeah…” Starsky breathed, unable to contain himself; it felt so good to have Hutch’s cock buried deep in his ass. He couldn’t believe how much he loved it—wanted it. Needed it. The small amount of discomfort he initially experienced was quickly drowned out by the intense pleasure that mounted in his body with every thrust._

_Starsky felt filled-- whole. He wanted more of that feeling and arched up, cried out, grasping at Hutch’s cock with the muscles in his ass, tightening until Hutch moaned loud and long, rocking his hips, shifting and sliding, slow and steady, building momentum._

_“So good,” Starsky whispered, reaching up to latch onto the headboard with his fingers, anchoring himself as Hutch thrust harder, owning him, sweat trickling off Hutch’s chest onto Starsky’s skin, mingling there with his own._

_“Oh, Ooohhh,” Hutch breathed, trembling from his head to his toes as he slowly pushed in and pulled out of Starsky’s body, his deep sighs of pleasure increasing with every motion. His hands were slick on Starsky’s hips as he held him steady, fingers digging into the skin._

_Enflamed, Starsky curled inward, grabbing hold of Hutch’s biceps and squeezing them hard as he held on. A tingling sensation began behind his balls and traveled outward, expanding until he was encompassed in white heat, his very being vibrating like a tuning fork. Starsky closed his eyes, absorbing every aspect of the feeling, loving Hutch for loving him, bringing his hips up to meet each thrust with a slap. Hutch let out a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh, lowering his hand to stroke Starsky once, twice. One more stroke broke the dam, and Starsky came hard, stuttering Hutch’s name on a strangled sigh._

_The experience had not been demeaning as Starsky had always imagined it would be. Instead, he felt oddly powerful.  As he watched the flush run up Hutch’s neck and face as he reached his climax, Starsky’s own body continued to pulsate with residual tremors of pleasure for long moments after Hutch sagged over him, depleted, their bodies pressed together._

_  
_

Downstairs, Hutch found his sister in the kitchen going through a recipe book.

“Hey!” she said brightly when she saw him in the doorway. “I thought maybe you two would take a nap.”

“That’s exactly what Starsky’s doing,” Hutch replied, standing by the table. “He’s pretty predictable—each a big lunch, wants to sleep. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you.”

“Great,” Andrea said, turning a page in her book. “I was just looking for something interesting to do with the chicken. Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“Sure, I’ll get it. You want yours topped off?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Hutch served the coffee and sat down with his mug. “I wanted to say I’m sorry, Andi.”

Andrea put aside the recipe book. “Sorry for what?”

Hutch rubbed his forehead with two fingers. “Sorry for letting the years slip by without staying in contact with you. I’ve been thinking about it, and I just can’t believe I’ve let it happen.”

“Ken, it isn’t any more your fault than it is mine. Life gets busy. I know you’ve had your share of ups and downs, and we’ve managed to have a phone conversation a couple of times a year. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Hutch sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Starsky’d tell you that’s what I do best—beat myself up over stuff. But, you know, it’s just hard to believe we lived all those years in the same house, only two years apart in age, and we don’t know each other any better than we do.”

Andrea took a sip of her coffee, considering. “We just never saw each other--Mother always had me enrolled in ballet…from the time I was four until I graduated high school. There were so many practices and performances. I remember always running from school to my lessons, doing homework, and then just collapsing in bed. Plus she made me do girl scouts for years--I was always trying for some kind of badge.” Andrea chuckled. “God, I remember the skirt I had to make for my sewing badge. It was so ugly.” She regarded Hutch.  “And you--you had guitar and piano, and you were on the wrestling team and the tennis team. Plus we both were expected to always have A’s in school, and every year when it let out, we were sent off to camp—which took up the entire summer, if I remember correctly. I went to a girls’ camp and you went to a boys’ camp. When in the hell would we ever have time to hang out together?”

Hutch sighed, thinking about what she’d said. “Did you ever wonder if Mother and Father tried very hard not to ever let it be just the four of us together at home or on vacation without everything scheduled down to the last minute? I mean, even on holidays, they always had things planned out.”

Andrea nodded. “I know. Sometimes I’ve wondered why they even had us. But you’re here, and we can have a relationship now. I really want the boys to know you.” She pulled the recipe book back in front of her. “I’m going to make dinner shortly, and Jim will be home about five-ish. Do you want to go see what Matthew’s doing? I heard him playing his guitar a while ago. He’s pretty shy, so if you wait for him to come to you, you’ll be waiting a long time. Then maybe tonight we can sit up late and talk.”

Hutch smiled “I’d like that.”

 

When Starsky woke up, the sun was low in the sky. He was in an unfamiliar room—it took a few seconds for him to remember that he was at Hutch’s sister’s house in Atlanta. He could hear pots banging around downstairs and strains of guitar music nearby. Listening intently, he heard Hutch singing and smiled.

Hoisting himself off the bed, he folded the coverlet and went into the bathroom. After having washed his face and straightened himself out, he opened the door and headed down the hall, pausing to peek into Matthew’s room where Hutch huddled over a guitar and Matt sprawled on the bed watching him. Not wanting to interrupt, Starsky moved to the wide staircase, pausing briefly on the second floor landing to gaze down into the large living room below where the three dogs lounged in front of the fireplace, lifting their heads in unison to look up at him.

“Hi, fellas!” Starsky said when he reached the bottom. They wagged their tails furiously in response, and he stopped to scratch them all behind the ears. He rose from his knees and continued on into the kitchen, where all the banging was coming from.

Andrea stood over several boiling pots, her hair matted to her forehead with steam.

“Oh! Dave!” She said when she saw him. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“It was great,” he told her. “The bed’s so much more comfortable than my ma’s pull-out couch. It’s going to make Hutch’s back very happy, too.”

“Does Ken have a bad back? I didn’t know that.” Andrea stirred something in one pot.

“Yeah, it bothers him every now and then, although he’d never admit it. I can usually tell when it’s acting up because he gets this look on his face—kind of like he’s holding his breath. Hey, you want some help?” Starsky asked. “I like to cook. Not that I’m great at it, or anything, but I enjoy it.”

“Well, sure!” Andrea smiled and pulled an apron out of a drawer. It was red and said “Kiss the cook” in white lettering. She tied it around his waist. “There. Now you’re all official.” She set him to chopping some vegetables. “Ken was down here earlier. He blames himself for the two of us barely knowing one another. I told him that was ridiculous! It’s just as much my fault as his that we haven’t visited over the years.”

“You’ll find that your brother has a habit of taking on the blame for everything,” Starsky told her. He looked sideways at Andrea as she washed vegetables in the large double sink. She favored Hutch a bit with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and soft smile. Her build was more angular and sharp, though, and she was a lot less reserved than Hutch.

“In this case it’s silly. I’ve been equally as bad at keeping touch. I pointed out to him that our parents made sure that every moment of our days were scheduled. We barely saw one another, and we didn’t really even see that much of our parents.  It was always the maid or our father’s assistant that drove us to our activities.”

Starsky thought that was sad—that Hutch and his sister hadn’t even had a family member to drive them around. “I hadn’t realized it was so bad.”

Andrea dried her hands on a dish towel. “I don’t think we knew it was then. I mean, it wasn’t until college that I could really stop and catch my breath and notice that my friends’ families were different. And I met Jim in college, and we were wrapped up in each other from then on...so that’s another excuse of mine for not seeing more of Ken.” She shook her head ruefully. “I remember—Mother didn’t even tell me he had that deadly virus until it was all over with. I called him, and he really played it down, but I know it was bad.”

Starsky’s stomach clenched at the memory of just how bad it had been, his eyes focused on the carrot he was chopping. “It was terrible,” he admitted. “Down to the wire. But in your mother’s defense, Hutch wouldn’t let me call her until I knew for sure one way or another. Honestly, if he had…” he cleared his throat, “died, I don’t think your folks would’ve made it in time.” He paused for a long moment. “I think he wanted it that way.”

Andrea didn’t say anything, just leaned against the counter and watched him chop until she realized that something was spilling over on the stove and went to attend to that.

The dogs started barking excitedly, their nails clacking on the hard wood floors as they skittered toward the back door.

“That’ll be Jim coming in the garage,” Andrea said, covering the pot. She went to meet him, and they returned a moment later.

“Jim, this is David Starsky, Ken’s partner,” she said, moving to the stove and peaking inside the pots again. Jim was medium height, athletically built, with a narrow face, brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a suit, the jacket of which was casually draped over his arm.

“Nice to meet you,” Jim said, his smile friendly. Starsky dried his hands on the dish towel before offering his to shake.

“Likewise.”

“I’m going to change real quick,” Jim told them, grabbing an apple out of a bowl and heading to the back of the house where the master bedroom was located.

Thirty minutes later, the entire family gathered in the dining room, including the dogs, which stationed themselves underneath the table where they were most likely to get scraps of food.

“The chicken’s delicious,” Hutch told Andrea. “Coq au Vin, right?”

Andrea smiled and nodded.

“I chopped the vegetables,” Starsky pointed out. “Notice how symmetrical the carrots are.”

“They’re very nice,” Hutch smiled, “And since I don’t see bits of your fingers, I guess you did a better job than usual.”

Starsky made a face, and the boys laughed.

“Ew, Ken, we’re eating here!” Andrea admonished with a grimace.

“Sorry,” Hutch grinned. “Starsky’s actually a fairly decent cook.” He winked at his partner.

“Better than you,” Starsky pointed out. “And that’s because I’m willing  to experiment.”

“So that’s what it’s called,” Hutch laughed before changing the subject. “Matt’s certainly good at the guitar. He’s about to surpass me.”

“He does have a natural talent,” Jim agreed. “Obviously from your side of the family. He plays the piano, too.”

Starsky noticed Matthew smiling shyly. Although he didn’t really resemble Hutch physically, except for the wide, full mouth, he still reminded Starsky of his partner.

“Let’s hear some cop stories,” Bryant suggested, and John seconded him.

Hutch looked to Starsky, who managed to dreg up a few that were relatively low on violence and high on humor.

Hutch asked Jim about work, and he talked about it for a while. Starsky found himself tuning out. The next thing he knew, everyone was looking at him. He realized Hutch had asked him a question.

“Sorry—I guess I zoned out.”

Hutch’s smile was fond.  “Andi was talking about inviting Jim’s brother and his partner over tomorrow. She wondered if we wanted to stay in or go out.”

“Oh,” Starsky put his fork down and took a sip of his wine, “I’m easy, you know that. Either one is fine with me. What do you all want to do?”

“I’d like to go out,” Andi said. “I’ve been stuck in the house all week, except for running errands. John’s staying at a friend’s, so we won’t even need a sitter.”

“I’m too old for a sitter,” John complained.

“You don’t say that when Jennifer’s the one babysitting you,” Bryant teased. “He has a crush on her,” he informed everyone at the table, and John turned bright red.

“Bryant, stop teasing your brother,” Jim admonished around a bite of chicken.

“When I was your age, I had a crush on my babysitter,” Hutch told John. “Her name was Katie, and she knew how to play all the games I liked. She had long, dark hair and big…eyes.” He smiled at his sister.

“I think I remember her. I usually had a friend over when she babysat. I didn’t pay much attention to her…or her _eyes_ ,” Andrea admitted, her own eyes twinkling. The older boys both grinned.

When dinner was over and they’d cleared the table, they agreed to play some football in the backyard, although Andrea begged off, saying she’d rather do the dishes than tackle sweaty men. Starsky insisted that he be on one team and Hutch on the other, since Hutch tended to get bossy and competitive, and Starsky didn’t want to have to deal with him. Jim and Matt were on Starsky’s team and John and Bryant were on Hutch’s. It was a chilly autumn night, but by the time they wrapped things up, everyone was sweating and down to their T-shirts.

“That was cool!” John enthused as Andrea sent him up to take a bath. The adults all excused themselves to shower and change, then met in the den for some wine. Andrea curled up next to Jim on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. Hutch and Starsky settled in the love seat, Starsky’s hand resting on Hutch’s thigh.

“How long can you guys stay?” Jim asked after they’d chatted for a while.

“Well, at some point we need to decide what we want to do with the rest of our lives,” Hutch told him, “but technically we don’t have a time limit.”

“And you’re not going to see Mother and Father?” Andrea asked.

“I don’t think there’s much of a point in that,” Hutch told her. “We wanted to let everyone know that we’re—together---now. But I think you know how our parents will react to that news, Andi. And even though part of me still wants to tell them, I’m not eager to go through that or to put Starsky through it.”

“Hutch, you know I’m more thick-skinned than that,” Starsky protested. “I can take it.”

“Why should you have to take it, Starsk?” Hutch asked, getting angry at the situation. “Why should we allow them to make us feel crummy for loving each other?”

Starsky knew where he was coming from—he’d had pretty much the same reaction to his own mother’s disapproval—and it didn’t surprise him that Hutch was more concerned about it now—when it was Starsky’s feelings on the line.  But he knew Hutch and the way his mind worked. “You want them to know, though. That’s why we planned the trip in the first place.”

Andrea had been staring into her wine glass. Suddenly, she lifted her head, her eyes meeting Jim’s. “Hey—why don’t we invite them out here? Then Ken and Dave would have all of us to back them up.”

Jim nodded his approval.

Hutch’s face showed his surprise. “I-I don’t know…”

“Why not?” Andrea asked. “We have plenty of room. Besides, they’ve already informed me that they’re going on a cruise over Thanksgiving, so we won’t see them then.”

“And that’s the biggest thing we’ll be giving thanks for, believe me,” Jim quipped, and his wife playfully smacked his arm.

“He’s right, though. Visits from Mother and Father are usually pretty grim,” Andrea told them. “Mother always finds something to harp at me about. But I think we could all live through a short stay.”

Hutch looked to Jim, trying to gauge his thoughts on the subject.

“It’s fine, Ken. I got used to your parents years ago. I just let it roll off me like water on a duck. When your dad starts in about how I should have worked for him, I smile, nod, and then go to my study and close myself in.”

Hutch turned to Starsky, who seemed to feel his partner’s uncertainty. “I don’t really want to listen to months of your guilt over having told everyone but them,” he pointed out. “And you know that’s how you’re gonna feel if you don’t see them.”

“They probably won’t come,” Hutch said, rubbing his finger between his eyes and frowning.

“But they might,” Andrea said. “And at least I’ll have asked them. You know, somebody has to get this family together. It may as well be me.”

Hutch took a breath, meeting Starsky’s eyes. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

***

“I can’t believe she’s asking them to come!” Hutch said later that night, sliding into bed next to Starsky. “Why did I agree to this again?”

Starsky propped himself up on an elbow. “Because you want to tell your parents about us, but we could use the support of your sister and her family.”

Starsky smelled like the Irish Spring soap that had been in the shower. Hutch scooted closer to him and pressed his nose to the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath. “It’s going to be awful,” his voice was muffled.

“Don’t jinx it!” Starsky said, half-serious. “It may not be so bad.” He wrapped his arms around Hutch and pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush. Hutch raised his head and Starsky caught his lips in a kiss. “I locked the door,” Starsky said several moments later when they parted.  Hutch felt a hand move down his back and over his ass, seeking the crevice in between.

“ I…want you,” Hutch managed to say on a ragged breath before Starsky covered his mouth again with a wet, determined kiss that heated up fast, lips sliding and tongues touching.

“I’m countin’ on it, Blondie,” he murmured, sucking Hutch’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbling it gently. “Closest person to us is Matt, and he’s way down on the other end of the hall. Doubt he could hear us with that music playin’, anyway.” Starsky put a finger over Hutch’s lips, continuing, “but maybe you should try to reign in your enthusiasm, just in case.”

“You’re pretty sure I’ll be enthusiastic,” Hutch said dryly, kissing Starsky’s chin.

Starsky’s smile was devious. “I have plans for you.” Hutch’s hair was still damp from the shower, and Starsky ran his hands through it before giving Hutch another quick kiss and sitting up. “Turn over,” he told him, flinging the covers back.

Hutch cast him a curious look, but did as he was told. The sheets were cool beneath his naked body as he stretched out on the bed, feeling Starsky nudging his legs open and settling in between them. Starsky’s hot mouth came down on the back of Hutch’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses across his shoulders.  

Hutch had missed having Starsky’s hands on him. He found himself open-mouthed and panting in a matter of minutes as his partner’s wet tongue drew a slick line down his spine. As the wet trail moved across his buttocks, Hutch shivered, then gasped when sharp teeth nipped at his skin. Hands pushed his knees up, spreading Hutch open. Hutch’s breath hitched in his throat, his heartbeat accelerating as a hot tongue boldly licked from just underneath his scrotum all the way to his anus.

“Ahh!” Hutch let out a strangled cry, unable to stop himself from bucking against the bed at the same time his face heated up with embarrassment. Starsky held him still with a hand to the small of his back, continuing to drive him wild with languorous swipes of his tongue interspersed with cool breaths of air on the sensitive nerve endings of his anus. Hands curled in the sheets, Hutch tried his best to keep quiet, finally resorting to biting his pillow as desire engulfed him, but he couldn’t suppress a loud cry of pleasure when Starsky’s tongue pierced his barrier, wiggling seductively.

Long moments of gentle licking and light sucking had Hutch so hard he couldn’t keep still, and then Starsky’s tongue penetrated him again—deeper this time, and Hutch thought he would pass out from the erotic sensation. The groan he let out was low and guttural, only partially muffled by the pillow. Finally, Starsky’s hand touched the back of Hutch’s thigh, directing him to rise up on his knees. Hutch shakily complied, and the next thing he knew, two spit-slick fingers slid inside him and Starsky ducked his head underneath, taking Hutch’s cock into his wet, warm mouth.

“Mother of—“ Hutch stifled his moan with his hand as Starsky began to suck. It only took a few swipes of Starsky’s long fingers and one deep-throated lunge for rippling pleasure to break over and encompass Hutch, waves of pure ecstasy taking his breath, leaving him limp and a little dizzy. He gasped seconds later when Starsky’s cock replaced his fingers, plowing Hutch deeper into the mattress with urgent, enthusiastic thrusts. The renewed stimulation to Hutch’s prostate sent residual tremors of orgasm throughout his body, and he moaned raggedly, wondering how he ever used to think sex with women was wonderful when there was _this_.

“Come on my beautiful man, _take it_ ,” Starsky hissed through clenched teeth before groaning, his thrusts beginning to stutter as his release approached and the impact hit him. He clenched his ass and grasped Hutch’s hips, pumping his seed deep inside him. Long moments after Starsky collapsed onto the bed at his side, Hutch reached out and put his hand on Starsky’s sweat-dampened chest.

“That was…wow,” he sighed, and then grinned at Starsky’s smug look. “Go ahead, pat yourself on the back; you deserve it.”

“I couldn’t wait to do that to you after seeing you looking at it in the book,” Starsky admitted raggedly.

“Oh my God,” Hutch breathed, blinking droplets of perspiration out of his eyes. “I--It was really something.” He moved his hand, entwining his fingers with Starsky’s. “I can’t wait to do that to you.”

Starsky brought their hands to his mouth and kissed Hutch’s knuckles. “I really enjoyed it. I loved putting my mouth all over you. I swear, Hutch…I’d suck your toes if you’d let me.” His grin widened as Hutch colored. “ _Will_ you let me?”

“Starsky!” Hutch laughed a little shakily, “I don’t think I could take anymore right now.”

Starsky’s eyes roamed over Hutch’s sweat-covered body, limbs limp and satiated. “Okay. We’ll save that for later.” Starsky squeezed his hand. “For now, we’ll sleep.” He scooted a little closer so that their heads touched before closing his eyes and letting weariness overtake him.

 

The next day, after a huge breakfast, everyone who couldn’t fit in the station wagon got into Jim’s Honda and they all went to Perimeter Mall. Matt and Bryant immediately broke off from the group to meet with friends; Starsky, Jim, and John headed to look at Halloween costumes; and Hutch and Andrea browsed a few stores before heading to a coffee shop.

“So, don’t keep me in suspense, Andi,” Hutch told his sister as they sat down with their coffees, “what did Mother say when you called her this morning?” Hutch had heard her ending the call when he’d walked into the kitchen that morning but couldn’t face asking about it then.

“Well,” Andi wiped the side of her cup with a napkin, “She and Father had just returned from golfing at the club. When I told her that you and Dave were here, she was surprised. She asked after his health—if he’d fully recovered from the shooting. Then she wondered how much a cop’s insurance would cover.” Andrea shook her head. “That last comment was a little on the snobby side. I hope I can hold my tongue when she’s here…she and I don’t always get along so well.”

“And?” Hutch prompted.

“She said they were going on a cruise, but she thought a couple of days could be arranged. She’d talk to Father to be sure and then call me back. I don’t know…it may just be me, but I kind of got the feeling she didn’t like the thought of you here visiting me. Without them.”

Hutch shifted in his seat. He frankly had no idea how his parents’ minds worked, and he’d stopped trying to figure it out years ago. He also didn’t know whether to be glad or not that they were considering making the trip. He really wasn’t sure if he wanted to see his parents, or share the news of his relationship with Starsky with them.

“What’s wrong?” Andrea asked, seeing his expression.

“I just don’t know what I want,” Hutch admitted, a little embarrassed. “What’s happened between me and Starsky is really important to me. I’m afraid when we tell them, their negativity is going to…sully how good I feel about us. You know, when you enter a relationship you just want to shout it to the world—or at least tell your best friend about it. Starsky _is_ my best friend, and the world isn’t ready for me to shout about it.” Hutch looked down at his coffee, and Andrea put a hand on his.

“Ken, I can see how in love you are, and _I’m_ very happy for you. I can be the one you tell all about it.”

Hutch looked up at her, saw the sincerity in her eyes, and smiled a little shyly.

“Go ahead…tell me about this guy of yours,” Andrea smiled encouragingly, squeezing his hand.

Hutch licked his lips. “Uh…well,” he picked up his napkin, feeling a little silly, and began nervously ripping it into shreds as he put his thoughts into words.

“I guess I should begin by saying that I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Starsky has always been special to me. I’ve always wanted to be around him—ever since we met in the academy. He’s the type of person who exudes warmth and friendliness. He can be such a hard-ass on the streets, but in general he’s just this loving person who wants to enjoy life. He’s almost always in a good mood, and whereas I’m usually reticent about stuff, he’s usually very gung-ho. He likes to try new things.” Hutch smiled. “He’s like a big kid in that way, but he’s also a kid in other ways, too-- like his irrational fear of the woods, and the way he’s so superstitious.” Hutch shook his head, smiling.

Andrea nodded. “So all these years you’ve been partners and friends, didn’t you ever think about the two of you together…as more?”

Hutch considered, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’ve thought about that a lot lately. I’ve always appreciated him physically, and I very much craved the intimacy we’ve shared—which always had the tongues wagging at work. We touched a lot…hugged, patted each other, you know. More than most good friends do. I think that everything between Starsky and me has just evolved over time. There have never really been boundaries between us, and somehow…” he frowned, trying to articulate his thoughts.

“It’s like, at one point a kiss on the head was fine. Then a kiss on the cheek was fine, too. Then it wasn’t that much of a step to a kiss on the mouth, you know? So when Starsky told me that he wanted more…well, it wasn’t that big of a surprise or that major of a deal for me. I was mainly concerned as to _why_ he wanted more. I was afraid that the shooting had made him feel afraid or needy, and that I was just going to be a temporary comfort to him—not on purpose, mind you,” Hutch looked into Andrea’s eyes, wanting to make sure she understood.

“Starsky would never intentionally hurt me. But I thought maybe, after this major trauma, he might want to hide from the world in something that felt comfortable and secure to him—namely, our relationship.” He sighed. “He’d gone from a strong, virile man to someone who had to fight his way back to pique form. I was the only one he felt comfortable showing his weakness to, and I didn’t want to be a replacement in bed for him.” He gathered up the strips of napkin and put them in the ashtray.

Andrea thought a moment. “I can see where you’d be afraid of that. How did you get past it?”

“I guess Starsky just had to convince me that he really wanted me for me—that his feelings had developed into something sexual and romantic. Then everything just fell into place.”

Andrea nodded. “Considering your upbringing, I guess it’s no wonder you craved affection and were so eager to be around someone who gave it so freely. I’ve always been that way, too.”

Hutch nodded. “I think that’s one of the very first things that drew me to Starsky. The way he would touch my arm, wrestle with me, wrap his arms around me. I just ate it up. I never even felt weird around him. He’s just easy to be around and to be affectionate with.”

“I’ve noticed that,” Andrea said. “I think he’s great, Ken.” She reached out and squeezed his hand again. “If Mother and Father aren’t happy about it, I say screw ‘em!”

Hutch barked out a laugh, then pulled Andrea into a hug. “Thanks,” he said.

“There you two are!” Jim looked a little harried as he, Starsky, and John made their way over to their table.

“Mom! Uncle Ken! I’m gonna be Superman!” John announced excitedly, pulling his costume out of the bag and showing it off. Jim pulled three more chairs up to the table, and they sat down.

“That’s cool, John!” Hutch smiled.

Starsky’s eyes sparkled, and Hutch could tell he’d had a good time. “Did you find yourself a costume, Starsk?” He teased, ruffling his partner’s dark, curly hair.

“I think it stinks I’m too old to trick or treat!” Starsky pouted good-naturedly.

“You did it up until you were what, thirty?” Hutch asked, grinning widely.

“You can trick or treat with me, Uncle Dave!” John offered.

“Yes, you most certainly can!” Jim told him. “I would be happy to let you have the honor of taking John and his friends all over the subdivision.”

“He’d love it,” Hutch told Jim. “He’d probably teach them to do pranks.”

“I’m not sure we’ll still be here on Halloween,” Starsky told John. “That’s a week and a half away.”

“I hope you are!’ John said. “You could be Lex Luther.”

“Or Lois Lane,” Hutch put in, and Starsky smacked his arm with the back of his hand.

They talked a while before getting up and hitting a few more stores and then meeting Matt and Bryant at the spot they’d agreed upon.  Back at home, Andrea made sandwiches and Starsky and Hutch were persuaded to watch a movie with the boys. It was Godzilla, which got Starsky interested immediately. Hutch ended up falling asleep.

“Movie over?” Andrea asked, entering the den and surveying her brother sprawled over the couch, his head in Starsky’s lap; John on the floor with his Godzilla action figures; and Matt and Bryant playing a game of Pong.

“Yep, it was terrific,” Starsky said. “I love Godzilla.” He ran his hand through Hutch’s hair, looking down at his sleeping face. “Hutch—not so much.” He smiled fondly.

Andrea sat on the arm of the couch. “My father just called to say that he and Mother will be here Friday night, and they’ll stay ‘til Sunday, then head back to pack for their cruise.”

“That’s great,” Starsky replied, not taking his eyes off Hutch. “I hope it isn’t going to be too hard on him.”

“What about you?” Andrea asked.

Starsky made a shrugging motion with one shoulder. “It doesn’t matter to me too much except where Hutch is concerned. I mean, they can like it or lump it, but if Hutch is hurt by it, I’m not gonna be happy.” He cocked his head. “Hutch really wants to tell them, even if he won’t admit it. I just hope he’s not too crushed by their reactions.”

“I think he knows what to expect,” Andrea said. “Maybe you should just keep the news until close to the time they’re leaving.”

Starsky nodded. “Maybe.” He sighed. “It’s so weird…until a few years ago, I just never gave homosexuality much thought—I’d been brought up with all the usual homophobic ideas, but since I didn’t know anyone who was gay, it didn’t touch my life. Then I found out that someone I’d known for a long time was a homosexual and had kept it a secret from everybody. It really did a number on me. I’m not sure if it was the fact that he was gay, really, that bothered me so much--but just that his whole life had been a lie. Still, it never occurred to me then that I had those tendencies, but I think after that it was kind of in the back of my mind—my feelings for your brother and what they might mean. I’m sure Hutch and I aren’t the norm. We just seem to be in love with each other—and the sexual attraction developed out of that. Does that make sense?” He looked up at Andrea, his eyes dark and contemplative.

“Sure it does. What wouldn’t make sense to me is that who we love has to have anything to do with gender. I think a lot of heterosexuality is wrapped up in the instinct to procreate. But it doesn’t have to be the only way we love.”

Starsky smiled. “You’re really great, you know that? I think the more Hutch sees of you, the more he regrets not getting to know you better years ago. The two of you are a lot alike. Kind, compassionate, gentle. Who did you inherit that from, ‘cause I’m guessing it wasn’t your parents?”

“I’d say our maternal grandfather--The one who left us the trust funds. He was a real country boy at heart…That’s where Ken gets his love of nature. Gramps had a farm in upstate New York, and Ken spent a couple of weeks every summer there. Gramps was great. He died when I was twelve and Ken was ten. I think Gramps really instilled a love in Ken for all things living.”

Starsky nodded. “He’s always had a lot of compassion out on the streets…for the hookers and the druggies…he would just treat them with such respect. They always responded to him.” He continued to gently card his fingers through Hutch’s hair.

“I can see that you love him very much,” Andrea said quietly, and Starsky blushed, suddenly realizing the love-sick picture he must make. His hand stilled on Hutch’s head, but he didn’t remove it.

“I do,” he said, meeting her eyes. “I always have and always will. That will never change.”

Andrea smiled.

***

Later that evening, the adults met Ed and his partner, Phillip, at a local club. Ed was shorter than Jim, but had the same narrow face and stocky build. Phillip was a tall red-head with a beard and a hearty laugh. He and Starsky immediately struck up a conversation about baseball, which continued so long that Ed finally pulled Phillip away for a dance. Hutch looked around the club and suddenly realized that there were a lot of same-sex couples dancing.

Andrea followed his gaze. “We come here a lot because Ed and Phillip can be themselves. I mean, nobody’s going to stare at me and Jim for dancing together here, but they would at Ed and Phil somewhere else.”

Starsky looked at Hutch, raising his brows. “You wanna?”

Hutch found himself blushing furiously. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious!” Starsky stood up and pulled Hutch out of his seat. The Dionne Warwick song “I Know I’ll Never Love This Way Again” had just begun to play, and Hutch settled easily into Starsky’s arms, their bodies fitting together like they belonged that way. Hutch saw Andrea and Jim join the dancers on the floor, and he held Starsky closer.

“This is nice—being like this with you in public,” he said into Starsky’s ear.

“Yeah, it is,” Starsky agreed. “Maybe we should bring your parents here when they come,” he suggested teasingly.

Hutch huffed a laugh and spun them around.

“Whoo! Pretty impressive, Hutchinson!” Starsky laughed.

Hutch pressed his forehead to Starsky’s and closed his eyes. “Who would’ve thought? All those years looking for Ms. Right, and she was here under my nose.” He smiled.

“Watch it!” Starsky tweaked him in the side, then abruptly turned them and dipped Hutch almost to the ground.

Ed and Phillip saw, and stopped to applaud. Hutch’s face turned pink, but he continued to smile.

***

Hutch’s body covered Starsky’s, his hips thrusting, pushing Starsky’s groin against the material beneath him and making him moan into the pillow. A shift and the penetration changed—became deeper and the stimulation to Starsky’s prostate gland tripled in intensity.

“Oh, God…oh, shit…” Starsky panted, pushing his ass back into Hutch. “So good. So good, Babe. You fuck me so damn good…” he groaned again, long and guttural as Hutch pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, their flesh slapping together rhythmically as Starsky’s fingers clenched the sheets, his climax beginning to roll over him. “Holy fuck!” he cried out brokenly, barely managing to hold the volume down. It was very late, and the whole household had been asleep for hours. Starsky had awakened to a horny partner nuzzling his neck and urging him onto his stomach.

Hutch bit into Starsky’s shoulder, muffling his moan as his body jerked with his orgasm. Starsky thought he could feel the semen spilling into him, coating his insides. He loved being filled with Hutch. He clenched around him, hearing Hutch’s quick intake of breath as he continued to fuck Starsky with shallow thrusts. “I’m getting hard again,” he whispered into Starsky’s ear, his breath hot. “That’s what you do to me, Starsk…you make me so fucking hard, all the time. Gonna fuck you all night long.”

Starsky whimpered a little, feeling his body responding to the words-- still tingling all over from coming, his limbs rubbery and numb, yet his dick lengthening with blood. Earlier, he’d placed his T-shirt underneath him to spare the sheets, and he could feel his spunk puddled there against the sensitive skin of his half-hard penis. He sucked in a breath as Hutch swelled within him. “Yeah, you feel me in there? All hard for you, Starsk, so hard,” Hutch panted in his ear. Starsky felt the slickness of Hutch’s smooth, sweat-covered chest pressed to his back, sliding back and forth as Hutch began to speed up.

The exquisite slide against the gooey shirt combined with Hutch’s long prick nudging him inside had Starsky trembling with desire again in a matter of seconds. “Fuck, Hutch! You’re killin’ me. Shit!” he grunted out as the bed rocked. Hutch pushed Starsky’s legs apart and lifted himself up onto his hands, rapidly moving his hips back and forth like a well-oiled piston. Starsky could see the muscles in his partner’s right arm bunching as he strained. The sensations increased in intensity. “Ooh…oh fuck, I can’t believe this, I’m gonna come again,” he keened as Hutch skewered him relentlessly with his impossibly hard cock. “I can’t believe you’re this hard again--You’re like a fuckin’ superhero…The Fuckinator…” Starsky chuckled and then moaned again as Hutch hit his sweet spot particularly hard. All at once, Starsky saw stars, his body jerking like a marionette gone wild. Hutch let out an animalistic grunt and thrust twice more before stilling over Starsky, his body pushed flushed against him as he rode out a blinding climax.

Finally, Hutch sagged, pulling out of Starsky and rolling to the side, his chest heaving. “ _Fuck_ that was good,” he sighed.

The side of Starsky’s face was still pressed to the pillow, his mouth open and panting, his body plastered to the bed. Hutch turned his head and looked at him, a dopey grin on his face. “You okay?” he asked.

“More than okay,” Starsky breathed. “I’m spectacular. I can’t believe I just came twice in one go.”

Hutch rolled onto his side, his face within inches of his partner’s. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through Starsky’s sweat dampened curls. “I meant it, Starsk. You make me so hard. I swear; I might get it up again if I keep looking at you.”

Starsky laughed into the pillow. “You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

Hutch smiled widely. “I’m the Fuckinator, right?”

“Oh, God…we’ll have to make you a costume. It can be crotchless.” Starsky laughed harder at the thought, his body shaking on the mattress.

Hutch chuckled, reaching for the tissue box beside the bed. Sitting up, he began cleaning Starsky. “Turn over,” he directed, and when he did, Starsky’s T-shirt went with him.

“Get it off before it hardens on there,” Starsky said, and Hutch peeled it off, tossing it onto the floor.

“It did save the sheets,” he reported after a cursory look.

“Something about that material felt really good against my dick,” Starsky admitted. “I didn’t even have to touch myself while you were fucking me. God, that was good, Hutch.” He wallowed in the bed a moment, playing with Hutch’s hair and feeling his body settle. After a few minutes he sat up, announcing, “Now I’m ready for a snack.”

Hutch wrinkled his forehead. “A snack? It’s the middle of the night!”

“Yeah, but I’m all depleted.” Starsky whined a little and looked unhappily at Hutch. “Let’s go to the kitchen and heat up the lasagna from dinner.”

Hutch sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed, knowing Starsky would never let up until he got what he wanted. He was always that way where his appetite was concerned. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They quietly walked down the hall to the stairs. The house was silent except for the radio coming from Matthew’s room, which he kept playing all night. Hutch was glad for it—Matt’s was the only bedroom that was anywhere close to theirs, and although it was far away, he was glad to have the added buffer of the music to protect their privacy.

“Wasn’t it great of Andi to put my parents on the second floor and on the other side of the house from our room?” Hutch whispered.

“Yeah, she’s tops in my book.”

Hutch’s parents had arrived that evening, and the mood of the house had immediately changed. Starsky could sense Andrea’s struggle to keep things light and casual, despite the elder Hutchinsons' innate ability to put a damper on pretty much everything pleasant. He suspected that Hutch’s marathon fuck had something to do with his parents’ arrival. He had been tense for days just anticipating it; it all had to come out somehow.

They reached the first floor and switched the kitchen light on. The dogs were used to them by now and only wandered down the hall briefly to see what was going on before heading back to the master bedroom where they slept. Alvin, the border collie mix, had taken an immediate dislike to Ronald Hutchinson, peeing on his shoe the first chance he got. Starsky had to stifle a laugh every time he thought about it.

In all the years Starsky had known Hutch, he’d met his parents only once before, and that was when Hutch had graduated from the police academy. Neither of the elder Hutchinsons had been happy about their son becoming a cop, and they had made their displeasure known.

Seeing them again, Starsky was even less impressed. How they had managed to have two such warm-hearted children, he didn’t know. It seemed the moment they walked in the door, they brought a chill with them. The kids were noticeably uncomfortable around their grandparents, and conversation was stilted. John actually volunteered to go to bed.

Starsky pulled the lasagna out of the refrigerator and put some on a plate to heat up. “I love this microwave,” he said. “We need to get one.”

“They’re expensive,” Hutch pointed out, watching Starsky put the plate inside the machine and turn the knob.

“Yeah, but look at all the time they save!” Starsky pointed out.

When the food was warm, they sat companionably at the table, eating off the same plate. Starsky felt delectably sated from the good sex, and the food made him feel even better. He looked forward to climbing into bed with Hutch and snuggling up against him.

“I guess your parents just assume we have separate rooms,” Starsky said around a bite of food. “Are we gonna just let them figure out our relationship, or do you want to tell them outright?”

Hutch took a sip of water. “I don’t know. It would be easier if we just let them figure it out for themselves, but if they don’t, we’ll have to tell them before they leave, I guess.”

“Okay by me,” Starsky agreed, taking another bite of lasagna. “Let’s just play it by ear.”

They rinsed the plate and their glasses and headed back to bed, stripping their pajamas off when they got there and climbing under the covers.

“Love you, Blintz,” Starsky said contentedly from the crook of Hutch’s neck.

“Love you, too, Starsk.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Hutch squeezed Starsky’s hand in reply but remained silent.

 

When they got downstairs the next morning, it was to find Elaine and Ronald Hutchinson having coffee in the dining room while Andrea angrily flipped eggs in the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Hutch whispered in her ear.

“Evidently I don’t make eggs like Eliza, Mother’s cook,” Andrea grit out from between her teeth. He patted her back.

“Just remember, they’re leaving tomorrow.” Hutch poured himself and Starsky a cup of coffee, purposely using the mugs with Bugs Bunny and Road Runner on them rather than the china his parents were using. He carried them into the dining room where Starsky was already having a fairly one-sided conversation with Ronald Hutchinson.

“Thanks,” Starsky smiled up at Hutch when he took the cup, their fingers brushing lightly.

“Gracious, Kenneth, why aren’t you using the china? Your father and I gave this set to Andrea when she and James got married, but she had it all packed away in the cabinet.” Elaine Hutchinson was already dressed to the nines.

“Mother and Father are the only people on this earth who insist on calling him _James_ ,” Andrea announced as she brought in the plate of food.

“It’s such a nice name,” Elaine said. “I don’t know why he insists on shortening it to Jim. It’s just like the way you keep calling Kenneth _Ken,_ Andrea.”

“Then you must hate me callin’ him _Hutch_ ,” Starsky said from around a piece of toast, and Hutch smiled.

Elaine didn’t comment.

“James and I are going golfing,” Ronald said. “Kenneth, David, would you two like to join us?”

“I think we’ll pass,” Hutch told him. “But you two have fun.”

“Maybe we can all meet for lunch,” Andrea suggested.

“At the club?” Ronald asked.

“We don’t belong to a club, Father,” Andrea said. “You’re just going to golf at a local course. We can meet at the new seafood place near there.”

Ronald looked less than pleased at having to golf at a regular golf course, but he didn’t say anything. Jim appeared in the dining room, and Ronald stood. “We’ll be going, then.”

Andrea told Jim about the lunch plans, and the two left.

“Where are the boys, Andrea?” Elaine asked, still sipping coffee.

“They’re in bed. It’s Saturday.”

“It’s after eight o’clock! Are you going to let them sleep all day?”

Andrea frowned. “If they want.”

“Andrea, please use complete sentences, dear. You shouldn’t let children do what they want to do. Their days should be structured.”

Starsky glanced at Hutch, whose face was carefully blank. Andrea looked to be near her boiling point.

“What would you like to do today, Mother?” Hutch asked.

Elaine pressed her lips together in thought. “Perhaps Andrea and I could go get our hair done. She could really use a new style. You probably have a nice salon near here, don’t you, dear?” She turned to her daughter.

Andrea made a noise part annoyance and part resignation. “Sure, I’ll make arrangements,” and got up from the table.

“We’ll do something with the boys until lunch time,” Hutch called to her exiting figure.

“For heaven’s sake, Kenneth, don’t shout after your sister. It’s very bad manners,” Elaine scolded.

“Sorry, Mother.” Hutch quickly ate his eggs and stood up from the table, Starsky right behind him.

“Oh, my God,” he said a short time later after Andrea and Elaine had driven off. “I’d forgotten how much I can’t stand my parents.”

“They aren’t very easy to get along with,” Starsky agreed.

The boys were eating breakfast looking sleep-rumpled and a little grumpy about the hour. After some deliberation, it was decided that they would all go to a small local arcade until it was time to meet for lunch. Andrea had left Hutch the keys to the extra car, which was a red Camaro that Matt and Bryant shared. Hutch let Bryant drive, white-knuckling the armrest the entire way. Starsky grinned, enjoying Hutch’s paranoia.

“This reminds me of old times in the Torino,” he said. “Hutch always got that look when I was driving.”

“That’s because you drive like a sixteen-year-old!” Hutch said between clenched teeth as Bryant barely squeezed past a car in the parking lot. Once out of the car, they entered the small game room, John the first in the door and Starsky only a step behind. Starsky immediately claimed Space Invaders while John and Hutch played Galaxian. Matt and Bryant chose pinball. When they had less than an hour to spare before meeting up for lunch, Matt suggested window shopping. He pulled Hutch into a music store where they perused sheet music, and Starsky, John, and Bryant continued down the long strip of shops, browsing.

Ten minutes before noon, Hutch held his breath while Matt parked the Camaro. “Chill, Uncle Ken, I’ve been driving for months,” Matt told him with an eye roll.

Ronald and Elaine sat with Andrea and Jim at a table in the back. When the group approached, Elaine was directing the waitress on closing the blinds of the large window in front of them.

“Tilt them up, that’s right, so that the light filters in. That way the sun isn’t in our faces, but the room is still pleasantly illuminated.”

Andrea shot Hutch a look that plainly said, _I am going to kill her if she doesn’t stop!_

“Mother, your hair looks great,” Hutch smiled pleasantly, taking a seat beside her.

“Why, thank you, Kenneth.” Elaine put a hand to her ash blond curls. “I thought it was a bit short…”

“No, no. It looks great. Doesn’t it, Starsk?” Hutch turned to Starsky, who sat down on his other side.

“Yes, terrific, Mrs. Hutchinson.” He flashed her a smile.

“Well, thank you, David.”

“Yours looks great, too, Andi,” Hutch told his sister, who was tearing into a dinner roll with barely concealed hostility.

“I don’t know why you persist in shortening her name, Kenneth. _Andi_ is a boy’s name, anyway.” Elaine looked to her husband for verification.

Ronald nodded his agreement, taking a sip of what looked to be a Vodka Tonic.

“And I begged her to keep her length, but she got it cut short again,” Elaine continued, a tight frown on her face.

The waitress began taking their drink orders. When John ordered Root Beer, Elaine snapped, “No sodas. They’ll have water.”

“For Christ’s sake, Mother, they’re _my_ children!” Andrea cried. “Get what you want, boys.”

“Andrea Michelle Hutchinson, do not curse in my presence!”

“How was golfing, Father?” Hutch asked quickly.

“It was fine. The course was a bit rough, but that’s to be expected with at a public course. Consequently, I didn’t play my best. James did much better…he’s used to such places, I’m sure.”

Hutch’s and Jim’s eyes met briefly, and Jim smiled.

“Boys, don’t slouch,” Elaine admonished. All three boys immediately straightened their backs-- along with Starsky, Hutch noticed with amusement.

Andrea’s mouth became a fine, straight line, but she remained silent.

“Could we order, please? I’m feeling a drop in my blood sugar,” Elaine complained.

The waitress obediently took their food orders and went to the kitchen. Hutch put his hand on Starsky’s knee under the table, feeling the need to ground himself. Starsky gave him a soft smile.

“So I hear from Andrea that you two just came from New York City,” Ronald said conversationally, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yes, sir,” Starsky said. “We were visiting my mother and my brother.”

“That’s so nice,” Elaine commented, picking up her fork and holding it up to the light. “I’m sure your mother appreciated the visit.” She sent a pointed look Hutch’s way. “When do you two have to be back at work?”

Hutch and Starsky exchanged glances. Hutch really didn’t want to get into it there at the restaurant, but he couldn’t think of any way to answer her question without outright lying.

“Actually, Mother, Starsky and I have decided to leave the police force.”

Elaine looked up from reading the print on the bottom of her coffee cup. “Really? Did I just hear you right, Kenneth? You’ve finally given up being a street cop?”

She said ‘street cop’ like it should have the word ‘lowly’ in front of it. Hutch sighed. He didn’t understand why his mother put on such airs. “Yes,” he confirmed.

Elaine looked at her husband. “Didn’t we predict this very thing the day Kenneth graduated from the academy?”

“Mother, that was ten years ago!” Hutch objected. “I loved being a cop, but now I’m ready to move on to something else.”

“I think that’s wonderful! What do you plan on doing now?”

“How about we save this conversation for later?” Hutch suggested, rubbing his temple. He turned to his youngest nephew. “John, tell me about school.”

John hesitantly began describing his class and his teacher.

When the food came, Elaine tried to send back her fish, claiming it wasn’t cooked well enough, but Andrea mollified her by switching their plates. Ronald remained fairly quiet throughout the meal. Hutch noticed he had his drink replenished three times and hardly touched his steak.

When Ronald insisted on paying the bill, Hutch didn’t argue. His parents chose to ride home with him and Starsky, and the entire way Elaine listed the things she didn’t like about Atlanta and all the reasons why Andrea and her family should move to Minnesota. She also managed to get in a few digs at Jim. Hutch couldn’t help but think that if Andrea’s husband didn’t pass muster, what in the hell would his Mother think of Starsky as his mate?

“Mother,” Hutch finally said both to stop her diatribe and to get it all over with. He cleared his throat. “Father. I plan to withdraw my inheritance soon. Starsky and I are going to buy a house and possibly start a business.”

Although Starsky was sitting in the back of the Camaro with Hutch’s father, Hutch could sense him tensing up.

“What you do with your inheritance is your own affair, Kenneth, but I am curious as to what sort of business you plan to start,” Ronald replied. Hutch knew his father was curious about more than that, but was too polite to ask. Not so his mother.

“You two are going to live together?” Elaine asked from beside him. At Hutch’s nod, she continued, “Isn’t that going to look…well, strange to people? Won’t they _talk_?”

“I’m sure they will, Mother, but we don’t care,” Hutch answered. “People have always talked about us.”

Elaine clearly didn’t know what to make of that.

“And Father, we aren’t sure what we want to do business-wise at this point. We’re thinking it over.”

Ronald grunted and was quiet the rest of the way, while Elaine looked as though she wanted to say something but was keeping it in. Hutch thought he could see the wheels turning in her mind. She’d turned partway in her seat and sent surreptitious looks Starsky’s way every so often. Hutch concentrated on maneuvering through traffic and making correct turns. She also seemed to be making an effort to attract her husband’s attention.

Hutch pulled into the driveway just as Andrea was parking the station wagon in the garage. Jim had driven his car from the restaurant to the grocery store to pick up a few things, so he wasn’t home yet. Hutch wouldn’t be the least surprised if Jim took hours at the store. He knew he would in his position. It was late afternoon, and as soon as everyone entered the house, Elaine announced she wanted to take a rest. She headed up the stairs, but Hutch noticed that rather than stop on the second floor landing, she walked up an extra flight of stairs to the third floor. He had the feeling she was going to check things out, clearly curious as to their accommodations now that he’d told her about his and Starsky’s plan to get a house together. He shared a brief look with Starsky, who had also noticed-- If she hadn’t already guessed the nature of their current relationship, she’d know for sure in a minute when she found all their things in one room.

They followed Ronald into the living room, and after acquiring another drink from the bar area, Ronald proceeded to talk business, ticking off ventures he considered would be both profitable and feasible. The kids gladly escaped to their respective rooms, and Hutch suspected Andrea went in search of some aspirin. When Jim returned from the store, Starsky excused himself to go help him bring the groceries in, leaving Hutch alone with his father. Ronald seemed to have chosen to ignore any questions he might have about the personal side to Hutch’s relationship with Starsky, and Hutch was fine with that. The last thing he wanted was an uncomfortable conversation about love with a man who he sincerely doubted knew the real meaning of the word.

Elaine didn’t reappear until dinner time. She had changed her clothes and looked refreshed, although Hutch didn’t miss the firm set to her mouth.

“For Christ’s sake,” Hutch mumbled to Starsky during a moment alone in the kitchen. “If she has something to say, why doesn’t she just say it? And at the restaurant—checking out the china! She acts like they’re the fucking Rockefellers.” He leaned against the counter and shook his head.

“Has she always been this way?” Starsky asked, curiously.

“I don’t know. I was never around her enough to find out,” He said resentfully before stopping to consider. “I guess she was. Mother’s mother had a lot of money, but when my grandmother married my grandfather, she left a luxurious life to be a farmer’s wife. Maybe my mother grew up feeling entitled and cheated… I don’t know. Frankly, I don’t think I really care.”

Starsky pulled Hutch to him and kissed him hard. “You’ll get through this,” he whispered before they joined the rest of the family in the dining room.

Three times during the meal Andrea had to excuse herself. Starsky watched with amusement, suspecting that she was trying to hold her temper in, and he wondered how long Hutch’s would hold out. Elaine Hutchinson seemed set on picking at every little thing—from the wallpaper in the dining room to the amount of butter on the potatoes. She also did an unusual amount of staring at him and Hutch from across the table. Starsky also thought he caught Ronald Hutchinson looking at his son with a little frown, and he hoped Hutch didn’t notice—he didn’t need the added stress. His partner was already wearing the look that told Starsky Hutch’s back was bothering him, and the frown line between Hutch’s eyebrows was more prominent than usual.

After the meal was over, Starsky caught sight of Elaine corralling Hutch into the study and closing the doors. He wished he could spare Hutch the conversation, but he knew it was inevitable. He helped Andrea and Jim with the dishes and waited.

“Poor Ken,” Andrea said as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on. “Mother’s had him in there for at least thirty minutes.”

“What do you suppose she’s saying?”

Andrea sighed. “My guess would be she’s trying to talk him out of being gay. Then she’ll probably resort to piling on the guilt. I’m telling you, tomorrow and their flight home can’t come fast enough for me!”

Jim patted his wife on the shoulder. “It’s okay, hon. They’ll be gone and we can relax until the next visit.”

“Maybe inviting them here was a bad idea,” Andrea said. “I shouldn’t have suggested it.”

“Hutch woudn’t have agreed if it wasn’t what he wanted,” Starsky told her. “In the long run, he’ll be happier having it out in the open.”

Ronald had gone outside with the boys, and when Starsky peered out the window over the sink, he could see him sitting in a lounge chair with his martini while Matt, Bryant, and John threw the football around.

“Things are a little tense around here,” Starsky admitted.

Andrea huffed a laugh. “That’s putting it mildly. Maybe I’ll go save Ken. I wanted his opinion on some plants I have in the back yard anyway.” She headed for the study.

“Has their father always been such a heavy drinker?” Starsky asked Jim after she had gone.

“I think so. He can hold it pretty well. I’ve seen him drink hard liquor all evening and still be coherent and fairly tolerable. Andrea says there were a lot of parties at her house when they were young. She thinks they got a little wild, although she and Ken weren’t allowed downstairs after their bedtime. She never actually said, but I’ve always had the impression they were swingers.”

“Really?” Starsky’s brows shot up. He found it difficult to imagine the staid pair switching partners at a party.

When Hutch came through the dining room with his sister, Jim joined them to go look at the garden, while Starsky sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

“There you are, David,” Elaine said from the doorway a moment later, startling him.

“Hello, Mrs. Hutchinson.” Starsky gave her his most winning smile.

“Please, call me Elaine.” She sat down opposite him and folded her hands on the table.

As he studied her, Starsky guessed she hadn’t gotten anywhere with Hutch and was going to try her hand with him. It was the first time he’d really noticed her eyes--they were a shade lighter than Hutch’s and icy blue. _They have no depth,_ he thought.

“You’re a handsome man, David. I imagine you have a lot of women vying for your attention.”

 _Ego stroking…so that was how she was going to play it,_ Starsky mused.

“Thank you, er, Elaine. I’ve had my share of girlfriends, I guess.” He gave her his most agreeable smile.

“But you’ve chosen to be…what do they call it? _Life partners_ with Kenneth.”

“Yes,” Starsky stated without hesitation.

“You know, my son’s been married.”

“Yes,” Starsky said again, wondering exactly where this was going.

“Vanessa was a lovely girl,” Elaine stated.

“Interesting sentiment, considering she treated your son like dirt,” Starsky couldn’t help saying. So much for the nice talk.The mere mention of that cold-hearted bitch Hutch had been married to sent Starsky’s blood boiling in his veins.

Elaine looked affronted. “She tried hard to keep Kenneth in line. He has always been so headstrong. Vanessa didn’t like it that Kenneth wanted to waste his life being a policeman, and I whole-heartedly agreed with her.”

“The two of you are a lot alike,” Starsky pointed out, wondering if she would recognize the statement for the insult it was.

Elaine seemed to waver. After a moment, she straightened her shoulders. “How much will it take to get you out of Kenneth’s life?” she asked, and Starsky leaned back, shocked, before barking out a laugh.

“Wow, you sure don’t mince words, lady!”

Elaine’s frigid gaze didn’t waver. “I assure you, I have the funds. My family left me better off than anyone realizes.”

A cold knot formed in Starsky’s stomach. “Even if you had a million dollars to throw at me, there’s no chance I’d take it,” he told her, scooting his chair over to the side of the table and closer to her. “And you know why?” he leaned forward, eating up her personal space. To Elaine’s credit, she didn’t move. “Because I love your son, _Elaine._ I’ve always loved him, and I always will. You know what it’ll take to get me out of his life? Other than my death, the only thing would be Hutch wanting me out. So you can take your bribe and shove it where the sun don’t shine.”

He stood up and walked out, quaking with a rage he couldn’t completely explain.

 

Starsky walked past Ronald and the boys without acknowledging them, rounded the house, and would’ve walked past Hutch and Andrea standing at the rose bushes if Hutch hadn’t reached out and grabbed him by the arm. “Starsky, what’s wrong?” he asked, seeing the lines of tension in his lover’s body.

“I need a minute,” he said tersely, and Hutch released his grip, letting him walk away.

“What do you suppose is wrong?” Andrea asked her brother.

“I don’t know,” Hutch replied, turning to her. “But he’ll work it out. He was in the house alone with Mother, so she probably said something. She’s on a roll.”

Andrea looked at the ground. “I’m sorry I suggested this, Ken. It’s been awful.”

Hutch smiled softly and put his hand on his sister’s shoulder. “I didn’t expect any different, Andi. Mother and Father know now, and that’s all I really intended. Their reactions could’ve been worse, you know. But I don’t think Father’s going to broach the subject with me, and I told Mother in no uncertain terms that there’s nothing she can say or do to change things. It’s good that they’re leaving tomorrow.”

Andrea looked sympathetic and a bit unhappy. “I hope you and Dave will stay on a few more days. Ed and Phil want to see you again, and I’d like to end our visit on a happy note.”

“I’ll have to talk to Starsky, but I don’t see why we can’t.” Impulsively, Hutch pulled her into a hug.

“What was that for?” Andrea asked when they’d parted.

“For accepting us,” he told her. “It means so much, Andi.”

Andrea smiled and they walked together around the house, arms wound around each other’s waists. They took seats on either side of their father, filling the silence with inane chatter, until it started getting dark and chilly. Ronald went inside to watch the news, and Elaine told the boys to get inside, following them in.

Hutch had just decided he was going to go looking for Starsky when his partner walked into the yard.

“There you are,” Hutch said with relief, turning around in his chair.

“Sorry I ran off. I just needed some time alone.”

“That’s okay.” Hutch stood and put an arm around Starsky’s waist. “I bet you’re getting pretty tired of being around my family.”

“Mainly just your mother,” Starsky said honestly.

“Did she say something in particular?” Hutch asked.

“Can we talk about it later? I just started feeling human again.”

“Sure, pal.” Hutch ruffled the hair at the back of Starsky’s neck. “Let’s go inside…it’s getting cold.”

“Can we just sit out here together a minute?” Starsky asked, taking Hutch’s hand and leading him to one of the long lounge chairs. “I’ll keep you warm.” He sat down, inviting Hutch to sit between his legs. Hutch complied, and Starsky wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on Hutch’s head. Starsky felt like a furnace—he must have walked a long way at a brisk pace, Hutch mused to himself.

Leaves in the trees above them rustled in the wind and a few drifted to the ground.

“You okay, Starsk?” Hutch asked after a moment.

“I’m fine. I just want to be alone with you for a while, that’s all.” Starsky tightened his grip around his partner and kissed the top of his head.

A noise behind them alerted them to someone’s presence just before John appeared holding a navy and hunter-green afghan. “Mom said to bring you this,” John announced, handing it to Hutch.

“Thanks, buddy,” Hutch smiled at him.

“Are Grandmother and Grandfather going home tomorrow?” John asked, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other as Hutch arranged the blanket over his legs.

“Yep. Their flight leaves in the afternoon,” Hutch answered.

“Good,” John blurted out. “I know that’s not nice to say, but I don’t like the way Grandmother treats Mom. But I like you two being here, so don’t leave, okay?”

“We’re not leaving tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Hutch answered.

John grinned and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

“Sweet kid,” Starsky commented, pulling Hutch closer against his chest.

“Yeah, he is.” Hutch sighed. “I certainly can’t blame him for not feeling close to his grandparents.”

Starsky moved his mouth down to kiss Hutch on the temple. “This has been hard on you.”

“Not too bad,” Hutch said. “It could be worse.”

Another chilly breeze rattled the leaves overhead. A dog barked in the distance, and Hutch heard the three dogs inside start up and Andrea’s muted yell for them to stop.

“We can go in if you want,” Starsky murmured against Hutch’s hair.

“I like being out here with you.” Hutch squeezed Starsky’s knee. It seemed to grow darker every moment. Another burst of wind sent dry leaves skittering across the patio, and an owl hooted in the distance as Hutch watched the shadows in the trees overhead. After a moment the back door opened and all three dogs came running out.

“Gotta let these guys do their business,” Jim said. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“We’re just relaxing out here a while,” Starsky answered.

“Your folks have gone to bed,” Jim told Hutch, and Hutch nodded. He had said goodnight to his father, but his mother had never come outside, and after their talk in the study and whatever she had said to upset Starsky, he hadn’t particularly wanted to seek her out.

After Jim had taken the dogs back in the house, Hutch said, “Have you given any thought to what we’re going to do when we get back home?”

“A little. I haven’t had any great ideas, though.”

“We don’t have to be in a hurry. We can look for a house…maybe something outside of town.”

“That would be nice.” Starsky rubbed his hand up and down Hutch’s arm, but Hutch detected something in his voice.

Hutch turned slightly in the seat. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Starsky met his eyes. “What? About the house?”

“Yeah, that. And about us.” Hutch looked serious and Starsky frowned.

“No! God, no, Hutch. Why would you think that?”

Hutch shrugged and settled back down, his back against Starsky’s chest. “I just thought maybe you’ve realized how difficult it’s going to be. Your mother isn’t particularly happy about it, and my parents haven’t exactly been encouraging. And tonight you were obviously upset. Now you seem distant.”

Starsky squeezed Hutch hard, burying his face in his partner’s neck. “Hutch, I really don’t give a damn what other people think. We agreed to tell those closest to us, and that’s what we’re doing. After that, we can get on with our lives and whoever sticks with us, well, great. Whoever doesn’t—good riddance, as far as I’m concerned.”

“Do you really feel that way?” Hutch asked softly.

Starsky moved his mouth to speak into Hutch’s ear. “Yes, I really do. I love you. That’s not gonna change, partner.”

Hutch turned in the seat again and touched Starsky’s face with his fingertips. “I know you love me and will always love me. But I don’t want you to feel that you’re stuck in a relationship that is more than you can handle.”

“I don’t feel that way. Believe me.”

Hutch found what he was looking for in Starsky’s eyes and said, “I love you, too, Starsk. So much.” He pressed his lips to Starsky’s, gently caressing. “Tell me what Mother said to you. Please,” He kissed him again and waited.

Starsky sighed, his breath ruffling Hutch’s hair. “She asked me my price.”

Hutch moved back. “What?”

“She wanted to pay me to leave you.”

Hutch stilled, his face growing pale. “She—“ he stopped. “What the _fuck_?” He started to scramble up, but Starsky pulled him back.

“I knew it would upset you.”

“It damn well _does_ upset me! How dare she!” Hutch’s jaw tightened.

“It upset me, too. But I’ve thought it out, and I think she’s just trying to protect you.”

“From you?” Hutch cried indignantly. He pulled away and stood up. “She had no right to do that!”

“She’s your mother, and she thinks I’m bad for you,” Starsky said calmly.

The veins stood out on Hutch’s neck as he stood trembling with anger. Running his hands over his face, he began to pace, adrenalin coursing through his body. When he reached the trunk of the big oak, he abruptly turned, his face filling with color, and pointed his finger at Starsky. “ _She’s_ the one I need protection from! You’re the best-- the most _important_ person in my life! And she’s…she’s _nothing_!” Hutch reached up to his hair and tugged at it with his fingers before dragging his hands over his face, rage, hurt, and frustration overwhelming him.

“When has she ever been there for me? When has she even taken the time to really talk to me? Sure, it’s so easy for her to sit there and make her judgments and decisions about my life and tell me what’s best for me! She knows nothing about me at all!” His voice rose. “If she had her way, I’d still be married to Vanessa, working some nine-to-five god-awful job that I hate. If she had her way, I’d be miserable! She wanted me to be miserable when I was a kid, and she wants me to be miserable now!”

Hutch paused in his pacing to put a hand to his aching back. Starsky got up, moving toward him, his motions purposefully calm in the face of his partner’s agitation. Hutch turned his face away, his eyes wet. “Buddy…” Starsky kept his voice low and even.

Hutch leaned against the tree, and Starsky reached out, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Come on. It’s all right, Blondie. Turn around and look at me.” Hutch hung his head, his stance rigid. “Come on, Hutch.”

Hutch turned, and Starsky’s heart skipped a beat at the ravaged look on his partner’s face. He pulled him close, holding him tightly. “Aw, Hutch, don’t do this to yourself. In her own way, your mother loves you and is doing what she thinks she should. There ain’t no way to change her or the way she thinks.”

Hutch clung to him, his body shaking. Starsky knew that Hutch was barely holding in the tears, and more than anything wanted to go yell out his rage at his partner’s mother for everything bad she’d ever made Hutch feel. He rubbed Hutch’s back soothingly, his eyes roaming to the house and spotting Andrea looking out the kitchen window. She’d obviously heard her brother’s raised voice and wondered what was going on. Starsky gave a slight shake to his head, signaling her not to come out. He had things under control.

“Why don’t we go on up to our room, huh?” Starsky asked softly, his hand running over the back of Hutch’s head. “It’s cold out here, and I wanna hold you in bed under a bunch of covers. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Hutch nodded into his shoulder and they headed inside, arms around each other’s waists.

Starsky walked them straight through the dining room and up the stairs, knowing Hutch didn’t want to face anyone right then. Once in their room, he helped Hutch, whose anger had turned to listlessness, to undress.

Starsky made love to Hutch slowly that night, putting all of his feelings into every touch, making sure his partner knew how he was cherished. Starsky’s own eyes were wet by the time he shattered, Hutch clenching his muscles around him, wanting to strip every drop from Starsky’s body to hold inside of himself. He swallowed his partner’s cries of completion with deep, heart-felt kisses before his own climax shook him to his core. Sweat drenched and pressed together, Hutch’s bent knees trembled as Starsky withdrew from his body and pressed a kiss to Hutch’s cheek, pushing himself up enough to roll off him. He sprawled out on the bed. Hutch could hear his breathing evening out before a soft snore told him Starsky was out for the count.

With a smile, Hutch got up and went to the bathroom for a cloth to wipe them both off. Starsky didn’t awaken, and Hutch didn’t think he could sleep just yet. Thoughts of what Starsky had told him about his mother filled his mind, pushing aside the feelings of contentment their lovemaking had brought him. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and went out into the hallway.

The radio played softly in Matthew’s room as he passed by his door. Unsure exactly where he planned to go, Hutch walked down the stairs, stopping at the second floor landing. Everything was dark and quiet. He walked down the hall. John’s room was the closest to the stairs, and the door was cracked. Hutch peeked in. A night light with a football shade illuminated the corner of the room where John huddled beneath a dark green spread. Hutch took a minute to watch the boy sleep, wondering at the fact that he was unlikely to ever have a child himself, but not particularly unhappy about it. He continued down the hall, passing Bryant’s closed door, a flickering light beneath it telling Hutch the TV was on. Rounding a corner, he heard voices and recognized his mother’s shrill whisper.

“..all your fault!”

The faint rumbling of Hutch’s father’s voice came after, but Hutch couldn’t make out the words. He stopped, not caring that he was eavesdropping.

“…never changed. Not surprising he turned out like you.”

This time Ronald Hutchinson raised his voice and his words were audible. “I’ve done everything you ever asked of me. What you’re claiming is ridiculous.”

“How can you say that?” Elaine all but yelled. “He’s _gay_ , Ronald! Our son is gay! And it’s not _my_ fault he has these perverted proclivities! You’ve tainted him somehow.”

“Elaine, the indiscretion you’re alluding to happened years ago, before Kenneth was even born.”

“Oh, don’t give me that, Ronald! I know what went on between you and Garrett Mitchell! Every party he ever attended the two of you would disappear together.”

“You’re hysterical, Elaine, lower your voice.”

Surprisingly, his mother did, and Hutch had to press his ear to the wall in order to hear. He couldn’t believe what was being said—what it sounded like. He had to know.

“…disgusting and unnatural… that time I walked in on you…”

“…jumping to conclusions…never happened again…Garrett and I liked to talk politics…what about you screwing half the men in our circle?”

Something crashed, and Hutch jumped back.

“You enjoy having a man up your ass—“

Hutch couldn’t believe those words had come out of his mother’s mouth. He swallowed, wanting to open their door and challenge them both about what they were saying. But he couldn’t do it. He was rooted to the spot, completely powerless to move.

“…being crude, Elaine.”

“I’ll show you crude!” Elaine screeched, and Hutch heard a resounding slap. It seemed to jerk him out of his inertia, and he stumbled backward in the hall, clumsily turning and walking back to the stairway, stumbling up to the third floor and the room he and Starsky shared.

As he closed the door, he stood shaking in the dark, the sounds of Starsky’s deep breaths slowly calming him enough to where he could climb beneath the covers.

He just couldn’t fathom it. His father had been involved in gay relationships. His father---who had often spit out homophobic slurs. And his mother blamed his father for Hutch’s own homosexuality, that was plain. Hutch turned in the bed and wrapped his arms around Starsky, pulling him close. Starsky grunted in his sleep, unconsciously pressing his ass to Hutch’s groin before settling again.

It was a long time before Hutch was able to close his eyes, and when he did, memories long-buried tormented him.

_His father’s study door locked…hearing unfamiliar sounds from within… Seeing his father with Mr. Mitchell in the woods near the lake…whispered conversations and soft, intimate laughter from the guest room that sounded like his father and another man while a party went on downstairs…the book he’d found buried in a box of his father’s things that showed men doing unspeakable things together…_

It was a long time before Hutch was able to fall asleep.

***

The following evening Ed and Phillip came over for dinner. All three boys made plans to spend the night with friends. Hutch had been unusually quite all day, even after Jim had taken Elaine and Ronald to the airport. The goodbyes had been stilted and awkward all around. Starsky had tried not to hold Elaine’s attempt to bribe him out of Hutch’s life against her, but he knew his demeanor had been less than warm. Hutch was understandably cold with his mother, but what had surprised Starsky was the odd way he’d acted around Ronald Hutchinson. The evening before, Hutch and Ronald had gotten a long fine, although as impersonal as always. As far as Starsky knew, Ronald had never even acknowledged the fact that his son was in a gay relationship. That morning, however, Hutch acted as though he didn’t want to be around his father, and Starsky couldn’t help but wonder what he had missed.

Andrea seemed to notice Hutch’s withdrawal, too. Starsky saw her looking at her brother several times that day as though she couldn’t quite figure him out. At one point, she pulled Starsky aside. “Is he okay?” she asked. “He looked very upset last night when you were out in the backyard.”

“He was. He’ll probably tell you about it soon,” Starsky assured her.

Jim grilled steaks outside on the back patio, and at Phil’s urging, Hutch sat at the piano in the living room and played pop songs from the stack of sheet music. After a few, he loosened up and began to sing a song that had been popular a few years back.

_So many nights_

_I’d sit by my window_

_Waiting for someone_

_To sing me his song_

_So many dreams_

_I’ve kept deep inside me_

_Alone in the dark_

_But now you’ve come along_

_And you_

_Light up my life_

_You give me hope_

_To carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights_

_with song_

_  
_

Starsky watched Hutch sing, unable to tear his eyes away from him. He watched his fingers move over the piano keys, catching his breath as Hutch’s eyes rose to meet his, singing the words to him. There was something sad and intense in Hutch’s demeanor that clutched at Starsky’s heart like a vise.

 

_Rolling at sea_

_Adrift on the waters_

_Could it be finally,_

_I’m turning for home?_

_Finally, a chance_

_To say, “Hey, I love you,”_

_Never again_

_to be all alone._

_And you_

_Light up my life_

_You give me strength_

_To carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights_

_With song_

_  
_

Hutch repeated the chorus, singing even more fervently to him, and although others were in the room, Starsky felt like they were completely alone. As Hutch finished, the final words drawn out in a flutter of notes, Starsky trembled with feeling.

 

_It can’t be wrong_

_When it feels so right_

_And you_

_You light up my life._

The three couples ate outside, as it was a pleasant autumn evening.

As they sat over their coffee, Hutch back to staring pensively into space as the others made small talk, Andrea sighed, her patience dwindling, and said, “Ken, what’s been bothering you today?”

Hutch seemed surprised. Blinking, he asked, “What?”

“Come on, you’ve been acting strangely all day. Can’t you tell us what it is? I thought you’d be feeling a lot happier now that Mother and Father are gone. Did they do something I don’t know about?”

Hutch shifted in his chair, looking around at them all. “Yeah, there are a couple of things bothering me, I just didn’t realize it was so obvious. I-I’ve been trying to process it.”

“Ken,” Ed uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, “would you rather Phil and I go around front for a smoke and give you guys some privacy?”

“No,” Hutch shook his head. “You two are family. It’s okay.”

He took a deep breath, and Starsky frowned, suddenly wondering if there was more to what was bothering his partner than he knew.

“Last night,” Hutch glanced at Starsky, “this was after you went to sleep, Starsk. I overheard my parents having an argument.”

“Where? In their room?” Andrea asked, and Hutch nodded.

“Starsky told me earlier that Mother had offered him money to get out of my life.”

There was a collective gasp around the table.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jim said.

Andrea’s mouth was set in a grim line.

“It really angered me and also brought some negative feelings to the fore concerning my childhood.” Hutch took a breath, glancing at Starsky, who laid his hand over Hutch’s on the table. “So after Starsky went to sleep, I got up and wandered around. I don’t know that I really planned to confront Mother, but I ended up outside their door. I overheard them arguing.” Hutch’s eyes met his sister’s. “Mother said a few things that really threw me.”

“What did she say?” Andrea asked, her hands clasped tightly together on the table.

“Basically, she was blaming Father for my sexual preference. It sounded to me as though he’d had an…indiscretion years ago, before we were born, Andrea. With a man. He tried to tell her that that was a one-time thing, but she accused him of having had relations with…Garrett Mitchell.”

Andrea gasped. “What?’

Starsky looked at Hutch. “Any relation to…”

“Jack’s father,” Hutch nodded.

“And what did Father say to that?” Andrea asked.

“He denied it, although he didn’t deny whatever happened years ago. And then he—he accused mother of sleeping with half their social circle.”

Andrea leaned back in her chair, wide-eyed. “Oh, my God.”

Hutch leaned back in his chair, and Starsky put a hand on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I didn’t want to talk about it. I could hardly look at them this morning. After I went to bed last night, I kept remembering things I hadn’t thought of in a long time. Things that add up in light of what I heard them say. I’d heard and seen things as a kid, but I just didn’t know what they meant.”

Starsky glanced at Andrea, who sat silently thinking.

“What bothers you the most about this, Ken?” Jim asked. “That your mother is blaming your father, or that your father might be gay or bi-sexual?”

Hutch shook his head. “I really don’t know. I guess I don’t like being talked about like I have a problem, for one. And I can’t get over Mother trying to give money to Starsky to leave me---like it would be so easy for him to do. Like Mother thinks no one could love me enough not to.”

“Oh, I’m sure she doesn’t think that, Ken!” Andrea objected, coming out of her reverie.

“No offense, Dave, but more than likely she sees you as some kind of sub-human who is incapable of love and who would take a bribe,” Ed told them. “From what I’ve experienced with friends who are gay, mothers like that tend to think their sons are pulled into it by their partner.” Phillip nodded his agreement.

“I hate to say this, but I’m beginning to feel like spending time with Mother and Father isn’t worth the strain,” Andrea said. “They don’t really even act like they want to see us most of the time. I’ve always tried to arrange visits at least once a year, but I don’t think I want to do it anymore.”

Hutch leaned forward, his eyes anxious. “Andrea, please don’t let what’s going on in my life ruin things between you and our parents.”

Andrea laughed. “Are you kidding me? Didn’t you see me during their visit? Sure, Father is endurable, but Mother drives me up the wall! I spent most of my time drinking Alka-Seltzer.”

Hutch smiled. “Okay. I guess I did notice that.”

“We’d much rather have you and Dave come visit on the holidays,” Jim told them genuinely.

Starsky grinned. “Better make sure you mean it, because we may take you up on that!”

The rest of the visit was comfortable and pleasant. Hutch talked it over with Starsky, and they decided to stay for Halloween and fly home the next day. In the interim, they spent one evening with Ed and Phillip, who showed off their house and talked to them about what their ten-year relationship had been like. Their coming-out stories, kind of dramatic but funny in retrospect, went a long way in soothing Hutch’s nerves over all that had happened. Still, the thought of going home and opening up to Dobey, Huggy, and a few others, made his gut clench.

A couple of days before Halloween, Matt asked Hutch if he’d go for a walk with him. A little surprised, but pleased, Hutch agreed. He went to tell Starsky, who was in the family room watching the news with Jim, where he was going, before joining Matt in the front yard.

It was a surprisingly warm evening for October. The weather in the south seemed to fluctuate wildly at that time of year, Hutch thought as he rolled up his long sleeves. Matt was silent for a while as they walked, and Hutch made occasional small talk, thinking that if there was a special reason for the outing, his nephew would bring it up in his own good time.

They reached an empty park and headed by silent consent to the swings.

“Hope I don’t break this,” Hutch quipped, taking a seat and starting to swing back and forth a little.

“Uncle Ken,” Matt hedged, taking the swing beside him.

“Something bothering you, buddy?” Hutch asked.

Matt looked at the ground. “I heard Mom talking to Dad the other night about…about what Grandmother said. About Grandfather.”

Hutch stopped swinging. “Oh, yeah?” he asked carefully.

Matt nodded, swallowing thickly. He pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. “Do you think…do you think it’s true? I mean, that homosexuality is inherited?”

Hutch paused before answering. “I really don’t know, Matt. It’s possible. It hasn’t been proven or anything, though.”

“Do you think it’s something you can help? Or stop?” Matt looked so vulnerable, Hutch’s heart went out to him. _Was the kid worried he would turn gay?_

Hutch shook his head. “No, Matt. I don’t think any of us can help whom we love or whom we are attracted to, but having homosexuality in the family doesn’t necessarily mean that a person in the next generation will be gay. I’ve never really considered myself a homosexual or bi-sexual…I just fell in love with Starsky, and that was it.”

Matt was silent.

Hutch started swinging again and asked casually, “Is there any particular reason why you ask? Are you wondering if I inherited it from your grandfather?”

Matt shrugged. “Maybe.” He sighed. “More than that, I’m wondering…if maybe… I inherited it from him.”

Hutch stilled, more than a little surprised. “Are you saying that you’re gay, Matt?”

Matthew’s eyes met his uncle’s. “Yeah.”

Hutch wasn’t going to ask anything stupid like _are you sure_ , although that was the first thing that popped in his mind _._ He tried to think of the best thing to say.

“Does anyone know? Your mom?”

Matt shook his head. “No, just Bryant. He’s known for a long time.”

“Are you going to tell your parents?” Hutch finally managed.

“I want to. I almost have a few times. I think they might be cool about it, considering you and Uncle Ed. But…other times I’m afraid they’ll freak out. I have a boyfriend, but I’m afraid to say anything about him, so we have to hide our relationship, which really sucks. He was with me at the mall the other day when we all went. Mom’s always asking me-- why don’t I ask this or that girl out. I don’t know what to say.”

Hutch bit his lip, watching Matt scuffling the dirt under the swing with his foot. “It would probably be best for you to just tell her, Matt. Even if she’s upset, she’ll get over it. Your dad, too.”

Matt was silent for a long moment. A crow flew overhead, calling loudly.

“Would…would you tell them, Uncle Ken?” Matt asked softly, rubbing his hands nervously over his jean-clad legs in a move Hutch recognized as something he did himself when agitated.

“I think it would be better coming from you, but I’ll go with you, if you want.”

Matt thought about that a minute. “I’m afraid,” he said finally. “That they’ll feel differently about me. That they’ll treat me different…that everything will be different from then on, and I won’t be able to go back to the way things were ever again.”

Hutch thought about that. “Which is more important to you, Matt? Keeping things the way they are, or being able to be open with them about your feelings and your boyfriend?”

Matt thought about that a while. He was quiet so long, Hutch began to wonder if he was going to answer. The only sound was the squeaking of the swing chains and the faraway calls of the crows. Finally, Matt said emphatically, “I’m always going to prefer guys. It’s not going to change. They need to know.”

Hutch nodded and stood up. “All right, then. Let’s do it.” He smiled as Matt stood up and said with a look of alarm, “Now?”

“What better time?”

When they returned to the house, Hutch looked at Matthew. “How do you want to do this? You want me to ask your parents to join us in another room? Or are you okay with Starsky being there? Looks like your brothers still aren’t home—Bryant went to pick John up from a friend’s.”

“Uncle Dave can be there,” Matt said, straightening his shoulders. “I just don’t know how to bring it all up.”

“I’ll try to help.” Hutch put a hand on Matt’s shoulder as they walked into the den. Andrea was curled up on the couch looking through magazines. Jim and Starsky still had their eyes glued to the TV. Hutch cleared his throat. “Can we turn this off?” he asked.

All three pairs of eyes turned to them.

“Sure,” Jim said.

Hutch hit the off button. “Matt has something he wants to talk to you about, and he’s asked for my help.”

Starsky started to get up. “I’ll just go upstairs.”

“No, you can stay, Uncle Dave,” Matt said, and Starsky sat back down.

“What do you want to talk to us about, Matt?’ Andrea asked, putting her stack of magazines on the table and sitting up.

Matt licked his lips and looked nervously at Hutch, who squeezed his shoulder.

“Let’s sit down,” he suggested, and they each took a chair. Hutch looked at his nephew, who didn’t seem to know what to say. Andrea and Jim looked at Matt expectantly. Starsky fixed his eyes on Hutch.

“Best way to say something, I’ve found, is to just say it,” Starsky finally suggested.

Matt took a breath. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how. I-I’m…uh.” He glanced at Hutch for support before blurting out, “I like guys, not girls.”

Andrea and Jim shared a startled look.

“Are you sure about this, Matt?” Andrea asked, and Hutch winced. “Sorry, of course you are. Well…” she looked to her husband again.

Jim cleared his throat, then he cleared it again. “Son, I’m glad you feel you can be honest with us.”

“I have a boyfriend,” Matt said.

“Oh—, you do?” Jim asked uncertainly.

“Anyone we know?” Andrea inquired.

“Josh Harrison.”

Andrea thought a moment. “Oh—the boy you met at Six Flags a few months ago. Wasn’t he at the mall when we went?”

“Yeah. He goes to a different high school, but we’ve been to the movies a few times, and I met his parents. I really wanted to tell you—,” Matt stopped, unsure.

“I’m glad you did, Matt,” Jim told him. “How long have you known you felt this way?”

“A long time. A couple of years, I think.”

“You’ve kept it a secret…what made you feel you could tell us now?” Andrea asked softly.

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe Uncle Ken and Uncle Dave being here. And when I heard what Grandmother said, I wondered if I inherited it. If I did, that means I really can’t help it. It’s not my fault, so you won’t ask me to try not to be gay or anything like that.”

“Did you think we’d ask that of you?” Andrea appeared shocked. Hutch could tell she had conflicting feelings about her son’s declaration.

“I don’t know. I used to want to change, but I know I can’t. I’m not sure anymore if I even want to.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Matt,” Jim said emphatically. “I’ve been through all this with my brother, and I’m telling you, it’s just the way you are, and there’s no need to feel weird about it. Sure, things will be harder for you, but you’ll deal. It’ll be okay.”

Matt seemed to deflate with relief, and Hutch reached out and patted him on the back. “See? Everything’s okay.”

“Thanks, Uncle Ken,” Matt said, smiling. He stood up. “Can I be excused? I want to go call Josh and let him know I told you guys.”

“Sure, honey,” Andrea smiled at him. “We can talk more about it later, if you want.” When he’d left the room, everyone looked at one another.

“Well, that was _not_ something I was expecting to hear,” Andrea finally said.

“He asked me to go for a walk with him, and he told me,” Hutch relayed. “I didn’t know what to say, except that he should tell you.”

“I wish it weren’t true,” Jim sighed. “It’s a hard road to travel, and it isn’t what I wanted for him.”

“He’s got a lot of support,” Starsky put in.

“One thing he was most worried about was everything changing. You thinking differently about him and treating him differently once you found out,” Hutch told them.

“We’ll have to make sure we don’t, then,” Andrea said emphatically with the look of a mother determined to protect her child at all costs.

“He said Bryant knows,” Hutch told them.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Jim said. “They’re very close—being twins and all.”

Andrea shook her head. “And here I’ve been trying to get him to go out with a girl. Poor kid.”

“You didn’t know,” Starsky reminded her. “Why should you have thought otherwise?”

“I’m glad you guys are here,” Andrea’s smile trembled a little, and Starsky took her hand.

“We’re happy to be here, Andi.”

 

Halloween night found Starsky dressed as a Ninja turtle, Hutch as Luke Skywalker, Jim as Han Solo, and Andrea as Daisy Duke.

“I like the shorts,” Jim said appreciatively, hugging her.

John’s best friend dressed as Spiderman, and they played super heroes between visiting houses.

“I’ve never seen so much candy in my life!” Hutch declared when they returned to the house and John dumped the contents of his pillow case on the dining room table. “And I’m exhausted! You must have the biggest neighborhood in Atlanta!”

“No, it just seems that way when you go house to house,” Jim said, flopping down on the sofa.

“No more candy tonight, John!” Andrea admonished. “Go brush your teeth! And Jim, don’t forget to take a picture of Dave’s Jack o’ Lantern before it sinks in.”

Starsky had labored over his pumpkin for hours and finally ended up with a gaping mouth, crooked eyes, and an uneven nose.

“I think it coulda won that contest we saw at the fair yesterday if I’d had it ready on time,” Starsky said.

Hutch rubbed his partner’s hair. “You mean for ugliest jack o’ lantern?” he teased, and Starsky pinched him. “Ouch!” He sat down in a chair and sighed. “I’m glad we packed earlier. I sure don’t feel like it tonight, do you?”

“No way.” Starsky perched on the arm. “Once we get home, we’ll tell Dobey and Huggy about us, and we’ll be finished with all this coming out stuff. Then we can start our life together.”

Hutch reached up and rubbed Starsky’s back.  “How do you think they’ll take it?”

Starsky shook his head. “I dunno. I can think of a lot of different scenarios. Dobey’s pretty religious, but he’s also fair-minded, and he’s known us a long time. Hug I just don’t know.”

Hutch leaned into him. “It won’t be as hard as it was telling our families. It’ll be okay.”

Starsky leaned down and kissed him. “We’ll make it okay.”

 

_To be continued again in Part 3 of the Coming Out series._

 


End file.
